Fraternidad de los Rechazados
by PrincesaRosa28
Summary: Habían dejado de ser una minoría hace mucho tiempo, y ya no estaban dispuestos a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras eran pisoteados. La FR comenzaría a hacer de las suyas y Zeus se encargaría de infundir pavor entre los que se encontraban en la cúspide de la popularidad, en la prestigiosa y exclusiva, Konoha School. AU
1. Prologo

"FR"

 _(Fraternidad de los Rechazados)_

 _Habían dejado de ser una minoría hace mucho tiempo, y ya no estaban dispuestos a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras eran pisoteados. La FR comenzaría a hacer de las suyas y Zeus se encargaría de infundir pavor entre los que se encontraban en la cúspide de la popularidad, en la prestigiosa y exclusiva, Konoha School._

.

* * *

Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Habrá muchos sorprendidos por esta noticia XD

* * *

Se levantó como pudo del suelo y apretando fuertemente su mochila sobre su pecho, esperó a que todo terminara. Escuchó las risas a su alrededor y tras varios, imbécil, idiota, no se volvió a oír mucho movimiento. Se animó a levantar la vista.

Error.

Un fuerte coscorrón devolvió su vista al suelo. Malditos

Kiba Inuzuka, un fornido peli castaño perteneciente al club de futbol americano leyó la tarjeta que sostenía en sus manos.

Rió estruendosamente momentos después.

-¡Aw... Pero que tierno! Todas estas mariconadas salieron de tu cabeza- Le revolvió el cabello violentamente y continuó -Pero lamento decirte que no funcionará. No creo que seas su tipo, amiguito-

Lo empujó fuertemente y cuando cayó al piso. Negó con la cabeza e hizo un sonido con la boca.

-En serio planeabas dejarle esto a mi novia ¡Un perdedor como tú!- El chico estalló en risas y tras darle una y varias vueltas a la tarjeta de San Valentín que le había pillado de las manos, agarró sus extremos y empezó a partirlo por la mitad. Lanzó a sus pies los trozos una vez roto.

-¡Rayos! ¡Lo lamento hermano! Lo agarre un poco fuerte-

Le dio otro fuerte coscorrón y sus amigos, que se encontraban apoyados en los casilleros a su lado, solo lanzaron uno que otro bufido.

-Pero hay que darte crédito por tu valentía. Mira que aspirar a la tipa más buena. No tienes mal gusto, lo admito-

Se acuclilló a su altura y su sonrisa ladeada inundada de prepotencia le hizo apretar los puños. Bajo la mirada de nuevo ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo, idiota!-

Le palmeó la cara con suficiente fuerza como para aturdirlo por unos segundos. Devolvió su mirada al rostro del castaño.

-Así está mejor-

Su agresor sonrió de nuevo con uno de sus colmillos caninos sobresaliendo de sus labios. Apretó los dientes esperando lo peor.

Kiba se levantó satisfecho por tener toda la atención de su víctima y tras buscar en sus bolsillos traseros, saco su celular y empezó a comandarlo.

-No te muevas ni un centímetro. Quieres... No queremos que salgas mal-

Enfocó la cámara del teléfono en su dirección y tras asentir a alguien a sus espaldas, el chico en el suelo sintió algo cayéndose sobre él. Era basura.

Tras haber caído sobre su cabeza hasta la última pieza de desperdicios, algo -el basurero constató casi inmediatamente- se cernió a su alrededor.

-Para que te sientas como en casa, pequeño desperdicio-

Le dijo Kiba y el coro de risas no se hizo esperar.

Tras golpear unas cuantas veces el basurero metido en su cabeza con los nudillos. Pareció tener suficiente de hostigarlo. El sonido de pasos alejándose y más risas burlescas llegaron amortiguadas a él, aun metido en el basurero

Él solo se mantuvo en su lugar el tiempo suficiente hasta que ya no sintió a nadie cerca.

Apretaba los dientes, furioso y aun temblando de impotencia cuando sintió el contenedor siendo empujado fuera de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin pudo sacarse de encima el basurero, se encontró cara a cara con un hermano de su fraternidad, que enfundado en su capucha, asintió en su dirección.

Se sacudió como pudo la basura de la ropa y aceptó el cumplido. Había completado con éxito su parte de la misión.

El chico con capucha saco un destornillador de su bolsillo y empezó a trabajar sobre una de las bisagras de los casilleros. El otro rápidamente se había posicionado en un lugar estratégico desde donde pudiera vigilar uno de los pasillos que daban a esa área.

Cuando quitó la puerta de su lugar, sacó una corona rota de su mochila y la colocó dentro del cubículo. Volvió a su labor de colocar la puertita en su sitio original.

Ese trabajo exhaustivo que a cualquiera le hubiera tomado un buen tiempo lograr, el de capucha lo había conseguido en menos de cinco minutos.

Guardó su destornillador en su bolsillo y asintió al otro muchacho.

Se alejaron en sentidos opuestos a continuación. El trabajo estaba hecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No me pude resistir, esta historia me gritaba que la publicara. Sinceramente es una de mis favoritas *.* hace años q la tenia en la cabeza y entre idea tras idea, anoche simplemente me surgió una escena SS para alguna parte del fic, y cuando la escribì, simplement no me resisti a publicarlo.

No hay advertencias por el momento. Palabras altisonantes, lemon… no se XD quizás. Lime, muy probablemente.

Es un AU dl tipo high school, no tan cliché sino digamos... Diferent. Van a haber desventuras amorosas y todo el drama juvenil pero no sera el centro principal de la historia sino las situaciones que van a ir planteándose por este grupito de "frikis" inidentificados que van a hacer de las suyas. Siempre me gusto mucho el tipo de historias americanas con los típicos clichés de chicos populares y los nombrados perdedores de la clase.

Van a haber varias parejas pero como siempre la principal va a ser... O sorpresa ! SS.

Espero tener actualización para los prox dias y para mi otro fic Lazos tambien.

Esta intro es corta por q es una introXD los demas seran bastante más largos.

Me gustaria mucho saber que tal les parece la idea mediante sensuales reviews que me ayuden a actualizar rapido ;) Ya saben sugerencias de quienes pudieran conformar esta dichosa fraternidad porq, aunq ya tengo uno que otro integrante, se supone que sea un grupo numeroso si quieren hacerle frente a los capos de preparatoria.

La autora está tratando de hacerse responsable y llegar rápido con las contis. Facilítenle el trabajo, yey.

Recuerden que los reviews estan gratis XD

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 1

Cap 1

FR

Sakura era bonita, inteligente y por sobre todo, popular.

Ese último atributo, era posiblemente el que más le agradaba de todos. La ubicaba por encima de la media y la ayudaba en el momento de relacionarse con las personas. Personas igualmente dotadas de virtudes y la colocaba entre la gente adecuada.

Caminaba lentamente por el corredor infestado de alumnos y aun así resaltaba entre todos ellos. La atención era algo que no le importaba realmente, pero no podía negar que le gustaba ser considerada por todos como alguien digna de admirar y ser tomada en cuenta.

Su celular vibro en el bolsillo de su bolso y mientras rebuscaba en su interior, perdió totalmente de vista el camino. Suficiente razón para terminar embistiendo con alguien. La cantidad de libros que había estado tratando de equilibrar entre sus manos, cayó al suelo a su lado.

El estruendo lo suficiente significativo silenció por un momento el pasillo, una hazaña lo suficientemente impresionante como para aplaudirse, siendo esa la hora pico de movimiento en esos lugares y siendo que todos venían llegando para comenzar la jornada escolar.

Arrugó el ceño cuando notó su celular tirado en el piso unos cuantos pasos delante de ella. No llevaba ni dos días de haberlo cambiado, solo esperaba que no estuviera roto o se vería en la tediosa necesidad de buscarse uno nuevo y era algo quisquillosa al momento de elegir.

En lo que una tardaba en decir, me caí, ya tenía a tres chicos discutiendo entre ellos por ser el que la ayudara. Le resultó simpático, sí, pero cuando notó que se estaban tardando más peleando entre ellos por la oportunidad de ayudarla, recordó lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser tener la admiración de cierta parte de la población masculina.

Rodando los ojos se levantó por sí misma. Por supuesto, sabía valerse de sus capacidades para hacer algo tan sencillo, pero una perdía la costumbre cuando tenía a tantas personas a su alrededor queriendo actuar de lacayos todo el tiempo. Era algo así como un bono que había llegado acompañando su popularidad. Un bono útil en ciertos momentos y fastidioso en otros.

Se sacudió la falda y para cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de su descuido, ya estaba intentando recoger sus cosas del suelo. Se apresuraron a ayudarla.

Ya tenía todas sus cosas recogidas cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien más en el suelo. Una chica menuda y ahogada en su propia ropa, demasiadas tallas más grande, tanteaba el piso en el que estaba tendida, buscando algo. Barrió el lugar con la vista y notó que había unos grandes, muy grandes lentes tirados a un costado. Agachándose a recogerlos, la tocó en el hombro para llamar su atención y le paso los anteojos.

Cuando se los colocó, solo comprobó lo que ya sabía de antemano. Esos anteojos eran tan enormes que prácticamente le tapaban el rostro por completo. Arrugó los labios disconformes con la imagen que observaba pero no dijo nada, no estaba en posición de juzgar los malos gustos de las personas en cuanto a vestimenta aunque ella pudiera considerarse a sí misma un buen ejemplo a seguir en ese aspecto. Siempre procuraba estar presentable y a la moda, no le faltaban recursos para hacerlo y tampoco le costaba un gran sacrificio. Lo que la hacía preguntarse qué tenían en la cabeza chicas como la que tenía en frente, no le extrañaría que hubiera chocado con ella aún a pesar de haber prestado atención al camino, embaída en su atuendo parecía poco más que un ser amorfo de cabellos azabaches sin una pizca de gracia. Sentía cierta pena por ella, le tendió la mano.

-¿Estas bien?-

La vio observar extrañada su mano extendida, Sakura levanto las cejas intrigada por la dubitativa expresión de su rostro. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente cortes como para aceptar su ayuda.

Finalmente aceptando la mano que le ofrecía se levantó lentamente. Le pareció escucharla susurrar un muy débil "gracias" y bajar la mirada al piso. Que chica más rara.

-Mmmm- Movió el cuello a un lado pensando en las palabras que tenía que decir, después de todo ella había sido la descuidad al no fijarse en su camino-Lamento haber chocado contigo, estaba distraída-

La vio asentir con la mirada aun fija en el piso y pensando en que ya había cumplido con su deber moral de disculparse, se encogió de hombros y retomó su camino hacia su casillero. Los muchachos la seguían de cerca cargando sus materiales, cuando llego a su destino el despacho con una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras, parecieron darse por satisfechos con ese simple gesto. Que dulces.

-¡¿Quién fue el idiota gracioso?!-La voz de Ino resonó en todo el perímetro atrayendo varias miradas curiosas -¡Por qué no me parece nada simpático!-

La rubia levantó un objeto brillante en lo alto como para que todos lo vieran, fijándose bien notó que era una corona de plástico rota por la mitad y unida con algún adhesivo. Se mordió el labio conteniendo una risilla burlona, Ino estaba lo suficientemente histérica como para armar un escándalo completo por el mas mínimo gesto suyo que pudo era demostrar burla. Las coronas eran un tema muy sensible para la chica y le constaba.

-¡Encontraré al idiota que se cree tan gracioso y le retorceré el cuello junto a otra parte del cuerpo ubicada más abajo si es hombre! -Se escucharon varios silbidos y expresiones arrugadas de parte del sector masculino imaginándose la sensación. La furia de la chica era tal que poco le costaba asegurar que ella realmente era capaz de cumplir con aquella amenaza y posiblemente lo disfrutaría como nadie.

-Dame eso-

Le quito la corona de la discordia de las manos y la arrojó a un basurero cercano. Levanto las cejas hacia la rubia al observar su expresión aún bastante distorsionada por la ira-No queremos que causes paranoia colectiva entre los hombres. La final del campeonato es en dos semanas-

Se sacudió las manos contenta por su trabajo y volvió hacia su propio casillero, Ino aún enfurruñada cerro la puerta del suyo.

-Más te vale a tú recordar eso, no nos acompañaste el partido pasado ¿Recuerdas?- Una delgada ceja rubia se alzó impertinente en su dirección, le restó importancia con un chasquido de lengua y con una expresión de visible desagrado trato de explicarse desganada.

-Mi abuelo tiene novia - Su mueca de desprecio era más elocuente que sus palabras- Mando organizar una cena de presentación ese día y me obligó a asistir-Rodó los ojos ante sus propias palabras- Dijo que quería que su única nieta compartiera su dicha ¡Fue horrible!-

La expresión de Ino había pasado fácilmente de la rabia al total asombro -¿¡Tu abuelo!? ¿¡Tobirama san!? ¿¡Novia!?-

-Claro que hablo de él, es el único que tengo-

Sakura se cruzó de brazos ofuscada, el mal humor la había invadido por el simple recuerdo.

-¡No puedes culparme frente! Tu abuelo es tan... -Gesticulo con la boca y las manos, ni ella misma supo explicarse- Y resulta que tiene novia... Bueno, eso no es nada malo-Sus labios seguían arrugados como si oliera algo desagradable. La idea de que alguien como Tobirama Senju pudiera interesarse en asuntos relacionados al romance le resultaba ridícula y disparatada. Era un hombre tan recto y apegado a los convencionalismos que siempre pensó que jamás querría volver a emparejarse después de haber enviudado, menos con su edad actual. Se estremeció desagradada al pensar que los hombres mayores también tuvieran ese tipo de necesidades ¡Iuu!

-¡Ja! Dices eso porque no conoces a esa tipa- La voz de Sakura rebosaba desprecio-Es obvio que lo único que le interesa de mi abuelo es su dinero, lo supe en el mismo instante en que la vi. Es una arribista-

Ino se recompuso de su escalofrió anterior y la rebatió con la lógica que veía tras el asunto.

-Solo estas actuando como una nieta celosa por la atención de...-

-¡Nada de eso! Se de lo que hablo y estoy segura de que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en el mismo momento en que la veas-

La rubia arqueó las cejas escéptica pero no la rebatió pues la campana de entrada resonó en todo el lugar y las despistó de su conversación-

Sakura murmuro algo acerca de llegar tarde y se apresuró hacia la dirección que todos estaban tomando.

Quedándose sola en el pasillo, Sacó uno de sus estuches de maquillaje de su bolso de mano y ojeó una última vez su aspecto antes de encaminarse hacia su clase también. Dios sabía que ya no podía acumular más faltas en su expediente por llegada tardía.

-¡Rubia!-

Volteó hastiada hacia la molesta voz que la llamaba y que por supuesto había reconocido. Compuso su mejor mueca de simpatía y sonrió encantadoramente al muchacho que venía acercándose varios metros delante. Su cabello celeste y sonrisa fácil prevalecían a la vista.

Aquí vamos de nuevo

-¡Chojuro cariño, como estas!- Exclamó Ino con la voz dulcificada.

Sintió el brazo de su novio pasando sobre sus hombros y acercándola a su pecho cuando la alcanzo. Le besó la coronilla de forma tierna.

\- Más bien como estas tú ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Pasaste todo el fin de semana en cama- Le rebatió el muchacho.

Si claro... Pensó Ino, bajó los hombros y sujetándose a su vez de la cintura del chico, levantó la mira otorgándole una vista perfecta de la mueca abatida de su rostro.

-Realmente la pasé mal. Pero mi fiebre bajó anoche y ya me siento mejor-

Le sonrió de nuevo y le dio un pico juguetón, intentando despistarlo del tema volvió a preguntar.

-¿Te divertiste en Viena? Me dijeron que llovió todo día-

El muchacho se rasco la nuca sonriente y asintió resignado a su comentario. De verdad se había aburrido como una ostra pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su chica, después de todo ella había insistido en que acompañara a sus padres a ese viaje.

Se encaminaron abrazados hacia su salón, llegando justo a tiempo para cuando el profesor ingreso y se ubicaron en sus lugares. Otra tediosa y larga clase de historia daría comienzo.

Intentando no quedarse dormida en medio de las explicaciones, Sakura ocupo todo el tiempo aburrido y tan extenso de clase haciendo anotaciones. No tenía nada en contra de la historia pero el maestro Iruka tenía un modo tan poco efectivo de manen tener la atención que después de media hora aplastada en su silla, ya sentía el cerebro adormilado de hastió.

Finalmente una frase del profesor, exclamada con especial fuerza la saco de su somnoliento estado.

-El cuestionario es para que trabajen en pareja- Se escuchó el murmullo colectivo de aprobación-Y yo elegiré los dúos- Se apresuró a añadir provocando el descontento general.

Maravilloso, pensó Sakura con fastidio; conociendo su suerte le tocaría trabajar con algún indeseado atosigante. Ya había pasado por eso las suficientes veces como para estar en guardia.

Cuando escuchó su nombre rogó al cielo que por lo menos le tocara trabajar con su mejor amiga, ya que la opción de Sasuke estaba descartada porque el muchacho no llevaba esa clase.

-Sabaku no Gaara-

E-S-T-U-P-E-N-D-O

Le tocaría con el raro de su vecino. Se consoló pensando en que por lo menos era un mal conocido.

El chico se situó a su lado momentos después de ser anunciado su emparejamiento mientras Sakura aceptaba la hoja que le había pasado el profesor para ser completada.

Le sonrió amigable y notó que como siempre el muchacho bajaba la mirada. Rodó los ojos y decidió que sería más productivo empezar a leer lo que tendrían que hacer, sabía de antemano que el pelirrojo era bastante corto de expresión. Y aunque estaba acostumbrando a tratar con ese tipo de especímenes masculinos no dejo de sentirse fastidiada. A ese paso ella terminaría haciendo todo el trabajo sola.

-Yo buscare en esta página y tú en la siguiente ¿De acuerdo?-El dedo de la pelirrosa apunto al número de la página y el chico asintió lánguidamente. Así comenzó otra hora de aburrido silencio, se conformaba con eso, por lo menos no era uno de esos molestos chicos que solo les interesaba ligar.

Guardó sus cosas apresuradamente cuando el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, estaba tan apurada que ignoró los tímidos intentos del chico pelirrojo de llamar su atención. Revisó de nuevo su celular y sonrió para sí misma releyendo el mensaje que le había llegado.

"Te espero en la sala de música"

Un cosquilleo de anticipación la acompaño todo el camino hacia el lugar de su encuentro. Con pasos algo apresurados no tardó en llegar. Tomó la perilla de la puerta con cierto nerviosismo y mirando a sus costados empujo hacia dentro e ingresó al recinto. La figura oscura de un hombre emergió de una de las esquinas oscuras del lugar.

-Se me ocurrieron muchas ideas que incluían al piano, a tí y a mí mientras te esperaba-

Sakura sonrió traviesa y se hizo la desentendida.

-¿No deberías estar en tu practica a estas horas? -

Se recostó sobre la puerta y siguió el movimiento pausad del cuerpo masculino cuando lo vio abandonar su posición junto al piano y acercarse hacia ella con ese porte tan característico suyo. Su mirada oscura la recorría con una fijeza a la que aún le costaba acostumbrarse y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para mirarlo cara a cara, trago saliva nerviosa y un poco cohibida. Con el cuello levantado para mantener el contacto visual concepto su mirada con la suya.

El pelinegro inclino la cabeza hacia su rostro y la guerra de pulsaciones comenzó en el pecho de Sakura. Se detuvo a milímetros de sus labios y susurro en tono ronco y profundo.

-Me interesa más practicar otras destrezas en estos momentos-

Finalmente cerro la escasa distancia que los separaba y reclamó sus labios en un beso demandante. Una feroz lucha de poderes comenzó a ser ejecutada por sus lenguas.

Mas por instinto que por conciencia; Sakura entrelazó sus dedos en el cuello del pelinegro. Sabía que perdería esa contienda contra el dominio de Sasuke, pero no podía importarle menos, tan rendida como estaba a la intensa sensación que controlaba su cuerpo al tenerlo besándola con esa fiereza.

El pelinegro la apretaba estrechamente contra su pecho y se encargaba de delinear las bien definidas curvas de la chica en el proceso. Alejó su rostro solo cuando fue indispensable el acto de respirar y mientras la pelirrosa respiraba agitadamente, tratando de reponer el oxígeno en sus pulmones, él no perdió un segundo para arremeter hacia su cuello.

Sakura afianzó su agarre en su cuello cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke arremeter contra la parte sensible ubicada entre su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Sentía las piernas debilitadas y las reparaciones agitadas terminaron por volverse suspiros de placer. El hombre sabía demasiado bien qué hacer con esa pecaminosa lengua suya.

Sin saber en qué momento había sucedido ya lo tenía cargándola hacia arriba, orillándola a envolver sus caderas con sus piernas. Lo escuchó gruñir bajo y pesado cuando esa respuesta instintiva provocó una fricción casual pero estimulante de su intimidad contra su virilidad. Sakura no pudo contener el gemido que se escapó de sus hinchados labios cuando la estrechó aún más hacia él, frotándose impúdicamente contra ella, aun a través de la ropa sintió el tamaño de su excitación y deseo. Se hubiese sentido poderosa si no estuviera en las mismas condiciones de necesidad por él.

Lo había extrañado tanto...

Cuando Sasuke volvió a reclamar sus labios, lo sintió moverse por el lugar. La tenía firmemente sujeta por el trasero y tras despegar su espalda de la puerta se sintió depositada en una superficie más fina y lisa.

Oh... El piano.

La empujó suavemente hasta recostarla y fue descendiendo sus besos hasta llegar su pecho, con una destreza impresionante desabotonó su camisa y dejó a la vista su sostén de encaje. Lo vio sonreír malvadamente y dedicándole una mirada de aprobación, delineó su figura con sus manos desde su piernas hasta llegar a sus pechos. Relamiéndose los labios, alzó unos centímetros su espalda de la superficie del piano y desabrochando su sostén, arremetió contra la sensible piel de sus senos.

Sakura apretó los dientes tanto como pudo en un intento de acallar la incontrolable ola de gemidos que rogaban por ser liberados. Entre la nebulosa espesa y caliente de deseo en su cabeza, recordó vagamente que aún se encontraban en las dependencias de la preparatoria y lo arriesgado que era lo que estaban haciendo.

Sin embargo lo que quedaba de su ya escasa porción de cordura, termino por esfumarse cuando sintió sus dientes morder delicadamente un sensible pezón. Un chillido agudo y fuerte abandono sus labios, llevo sus manos a la cabeza del pelinegro y a pesar de la penosa situación en la estaban, empujó aún más su cabeza hacia su cuerpo, instándolo a continuar con su labor.

Lo escuchó gruñir satisfecho con su iniciativa y paso de morder, a lamer la sensible piel de su seno, mientras estrujaba con una mano el otro pecho.

-¡Ah! -

Hundió los dedos en su espeso cabello negro y se retorció bajo sus atenciones cuando succiono su pecho.

-¡¿Escuchaste eso?!-

Sakura amplió la mirada al escuchar voces filtrándose por el pasillo, se llevó las manos a la boca por instinto aunque ya fuera tarde. Sasuke había levantado la mirada hacia su rostro y la apremiaba a permanecer en silencio con la mirada por más que ella no tenía ninguna intención de contradecir su orden muda.

-Parecía venir de la sala de música-

El sonido de pasos acercándose le martilleó en la cabeza a la pelirrosa y pareció volver el aire pesado a su alrededor. El pánico de ser encontrada en esa situación con el pelinegro le agarrotó los músculos y la paralizó en su sitio.

La manija de la puerta se movió y dos figuras ingresaron al lugar. Dieron unos pocos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación y, para fortuna de los acalorados amantes; se detuvieron en ese lugar.

-Siempre andan contando historias raras de este lugar ¿Crees que pudo haber sido un... Fantasma?- La voz un poco aguda del muchacho que había hablado delato gran parte de su miedo. Se escucharon pasos alejándose y su voz más amortiguada les indicó que uno ya se estaba yendo-Yo no me quedaré a averiguarlo-

El otro chasqueó la lengua por su actitud y lo reprendió molesto- ¡No seas marica! Además no hay nada en este lugar. Algunos parecen divertirse dándonos avisos falsos- Se oyeron los pasos del muchacho restante volver por donde vino. El pelinegro arrugó el ceño molesto por la interrupción y se relajó un poco más cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras ellos. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo por la tensión y enfocó su mirada en la chica que había sentado en su regazo en el suelo y había apretado contra sí en el momento en que notó la señal de que la puerta iba a ser abierta. Había actuado rápido, hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

Había encontrado detrás del piano el escondite perfecto para evitar ser descubiertos en un acto que merecería un castigo que ninguno de los dos necesitaba, especialmente él. Era su último año de preparatoria y el próximo entraría a la universidad. Su expediente debía estar intacto por lo menos ese último año que le quedaba. Aunque tampoco lamentaba ningunos de los riesgos que había tomado para llegar hasta allí, todos y cada uno de ellos había valido la pena se admitió a sí mismo mientras sentía el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo.

La sintió temblar ligeramente y en un intento por tranquilizarla, acaricio su espalda con movimientos que no tenían nada de inocentes. La impresión no había durado mucho en su sistema y ahora mismo solo tenía ganas de retomar la tarea pendiente.

-¿En que nos habíamos quedado?- Cuando ya estaba inclinando la cabeza hacia su rostro, la pelirrosa pareció reaccionar y empujándole el pecho, alejó su cara, que había estado prácticamente hundida en el cuello del pelinegro; y lo observó desde una distancia prudencial con el rostro conmocionado.

-Ha sido suficiente adrenalina para mí por hoy-

La miró fastidiado cuando se revolvió entre sus brazos, acomodándose como podía la ropa e intentado levantarse -¡Casi se me sale el corazón!-

Se paró como pudo y lo miró ceñuda, como si él hubiese tenido la culpa de semejante interrupción. Él más que nadie estaba sintiendo terribles ganas de estrangular a alguien, y de preferencia que fuera aquel par de idiotas que habian irrumpido en plena sesión de faje. Se levantó también y resintió una molestia en su entrepierna.

Mierda...

Ahora tendría que lidiar con ese otro problema todo el día. Apretó los dientes, frustrado jurando que alguien pagaría por aquella sesión de sexo fallida que lo había dejado con las ganas después de un largo periodo de abstinencia. Y la muy ingrata osaba mostrarse enojada cuando deberían estar recuperando el tiempo perdido en esos momentos. Siempre tenía que ser tan molesta.

-¡Tsk! Nadie nos vio y si lo hubieran hecho, no les habría permitido salir de este lugar sin asegurarme de que no dirían una sola palabra- Se acomodó a su vez la camisa, resignado a que no retomarían la placentera actividad anterior.

-¡Lo haces parecer tan fácil! ¡Pero hubiera sido una catástrofe! -Ya más presentable, la pelirrosa lo miro desde abajó con reclamo. La diferencia de estaturas era la suficiente como para que, a pesar de su pose altiva; sus intentos de mostrarse intimidantes resultaran un completo fracaso. Sasuke arqueó una ceja en su dirección y sonrió con sorno.

-No parecías pensar eso hace un momento-

El rostro de Sakura recuperó todo el color que había perdido con el susto e igualo el tono rosáceo de su cabello. No teniendo nada convincente con que refutar, recurrió al típico recurso de la indignación.

-¡No se puede hablar contigo!-

Y emprendió su huida antes de dejarse más en evidencia. Por supuesto, tenía que tratar de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba, pues había sido ella en primer lugar, la que había corrido directamente a la cueva del lobo ante la más mínima invitación. Pero había actuado sin pensar, algo demasiado recurrente para su propio bien, y terminó cediendo al llamado de su corazón, que latía desaforado por ese hombre y lo había extrañado con locura durante esas tres semanas en las que no lo había visto.

Realmente intento no se sentirse afectada por su lejanía, pero cada día que había pasado fuera del país, realizando un recorrido de reconocimiento de las sedes internacionales de la firma de su familia y que su padre le había exigido hacer; había sido una tortura de paranoia y miedos.

No había sido fácil para ella imaginarse al morocho con alguien más, con cualquier otra más bella o de mejores curvas, pero era algo con lo que había aprendido a lidiar. Siempre se decía que no la tomaría por sorpresa, que dignamente sonreiría con superioridad y desdeñaría a cualquier tipa que apareciera ostentando el título de novia, pero la verdad era que posiblemente su corazón se fraccionaria en tantos pedazos que sería imposible volver a juntarlos todos si eso llegaba a pasar. Lo único que la consolaba en cierta medida era ser consiente del poco interés que tenía el hombre con respecto a los compromisos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no le resultaría difícil conseguirse a alguien con quien pasar el rato en cualquier lugar a donde fuera. El chico era el prototipo de hombre perfecto, inteligente, imposiblemente apuesto, ridículamente rico y con la guinda del delicioso pastel que lo conformaba, dueño de un cuerpo capaz de arrancarle suspiros hasta a un muerto.

Lo peor que pudo habérsele ocurrido a su corazón fue terminar irremediablemente enamorada de él, intentó evitarlo por todos los medios, pero fue imposible detener el curso que habían tomado sus sentimientos sin su permiso. Y a riesgo de convertirse en la más estúpida de las locuras que estaba haciendo, terminó enrollándose con él y desde que terminó perdiendo la cabeza en las vacaciones anteriores, donde cometió la ridiculez de entregarle su virginidad en bandeja de oro y diamantes; no dejaron de compartir momentos candentes juntos. La cosa-relación especificada que tenían, había dado un paso adelante mientras su razón había retrocedido dos. Toda ella era un compilado de errores y a riesgo de parecer masoquista, no quería que aquello terminara.

Porque ellos no eran nada más que buenos conocidos que pasaban muy agradables momentos juntos y aunque a veces se cansaba del peso extra de angustia que eso provocaba en su pecho, siempre terminaba olvidándolo cuando lo tenía estrechándola contra él como hace unos momentos. Podría llegar a ofenderse por el implícito rechazo que había tras la condición extra oficial de su relación, pero ella jamás le había exigido nada y no lo haría hasta reunir el valor suficiente de afrontar la rotura de esa extraña relación. Conocía demasiado bien a Sasuke como para saber que huía de los compromisos como la peste y le tenía una alergia aguda al amor. Esas simples palabras juntas, amor y compromiso; eran suficientes para ganarse su desprecio y rechazo, y eso era más de lo que se sentía capaz de soportar, saber que no sentía nada por ella era suficiente como para cargar consigo el peso de su repudio.

La cosa que ellos tenían solo había funcionado, a su retorcido modo; por el simple hecho de que el pelinegro se mantenía ignorante de sus sentimientos y ella se aseguraría de que siguiera siendo así, por el bien de los dos. Era cómodo y hasta ese momento había estado funcionando, solo rezaba por que las cosas se mantuvieran de ese modo hasta que irremediablemente tuvieran que separe cuando el año terminara. Ella se habría sacado la curiosidad de saber lo que pudo haber sido estar con Sasuke y continuaría con su vida una vez que sus caminos se separan. Seguiría la carrera que le gustaba y quizás con el tiempo se acordaría de los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos como algo lejano y agradable. Sonaba bien para ella y eso era suficiente.

Abrió la puerta del salón y mirando a ambos lados salió dispuesta a marcharse. Ya estaba por emprender su huida cuando la mano de Sasuke la tomó del codo y la hizo girarse para encararlo. La sonrisa jocosa que le dedicaba la ponía más nerviosa que su propia cercanía. La carne es débil, había escuchado alguna vez decir; ella pensaba que la suya había nacido especialmente débil, ridículamente débil, porque su cercanía amenazaba con derretirla irremediablemente.

-Me debes un regalo de bienvenida-

Antes de terminar sucumbiendo a la descarada y pecaminosa invitación de su voz, tragó saliva y lo encaró con toda la resolución que logro reunir, la cual no fue mucha pero si la suficiente para no dejarse en ridículo a sí misma y terminar saltando a su cuello.

-Tengo práctica después del almuerzo, será otro día- Dijo Sakura con la voz segura, se soltó de su agarre y con el mentón aún levantado se alejó dignamente hacia la cafetería.

Sasuke contuvo una mueca de fastidio, lo habían dejado vestido y alborotado cuando debía ser todo lo contrario. Observo su silueta alejarse y se perdió por unos momentos en el contoneo de sus caderas que sabía, era involuntario; y el movimiento de su corto cabello ligeramente rizado en las puntas. El malestar en su entrepierna volvió a manifestarse dejándolo aún más hastiado si era posible, pobre de que cometiera el enorme error de cruzarse en su camino, porque el deseo insatisfecho lo tenía cabreado como el infierno.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió por el mismo camino que Sakura había tomado, dio la vuelta en una de las esquinas, se apoyó sobre la pared y esperó. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se escucharan unos pasos acercándose hacia la parte donde se encontraba. Agudizo sus sentidos y salió en el momento justo para dar un vistazo directo y fulminante a la persona que terminó casi colisionando contra él.

-Porque nos estabas espiando-

Exigió más que preguntó al individuo que tenía enfrente. El tipo se sobresaltó y retrocedió unos pasos en un intento de protegerse, y con buena razón, la postura peligrosa y ofensiva de Sasuke amedrentaría a cualquiera.

-¡Responde!-

El muchacho se encogió en su sitio por la voz fuerte y demandante que resonó en el pasillo desierto.

-Yo... Sakura san dejó esto en clase, solo vine a traérselo-

Levantó una libreta de apuntes entre sus manos para que el pelinegro lo viera. Sasuke se fijó en sus características y arrugando los labios con desagrado no halló ningún recuerdo en su cabeza que le diera una idea de la identidad del chico frente a él. Cuando éste lo observó directamente al rostro y su gesto endurecido lo encaró con cierto aire de desafío, reparó en las sombras oscuras que bordeaban sus ojos. Le cabreó aún más ese gesto de sublevación a su autoridad pero su rostro crispado debió ser lo suficientemente significativo para reprimir cualquier intención que tuviera aquel pelirrojo de enfrentarlo, ya que rehuyó de su mirada fulminante y se tensó aún más cuando el pelinegro dio un paso al frente. Lo amenazó en un tono bajo y amedrentador.

\- Si sabes lo que te conviene no volverás a intentar algo así- Cuando no escuchó respuesta, lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa y lo levantó un poco del suelo con algo de violencia

\- ¿Me escuchaste?-

El chico asintió lentamente mirando hacia el suelo y lo soltó con brusquedad. Aquel tipo no le agradaba ni un poco, le quitó la libreta de las manos y lo empujó a un lado cuando paso junto a él. Las proporciones en cuanto a musculatura eran lo suficientemente diferentes como para hacer trastabillar al pelirrojo en su lugar. Observó la espalda de Sasuke alejándose despreocupadamente rumbo al comedor, apretó los puños conteniendo su rabia, bien sabía que no lograría nada haciéndole frente más que otra aplastante humillación.

.*

Cuando llegó a la zona de vestuarios y se encontró con el panorama rutinario de Ino coqueteando con un de los jugadores del equipo de americano, paso de largo y se dirigió hacia los casilleros donde guardaban sus cambios de ropa. No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que ya tuviera a la rubia junto a ella mirándola con una mueca sugestiva y de conocimiento. La ignoró

-¿Dónde estuviste durante casi todo el almuerzo? Despareciste de un momento a otro-

-Por ahí-

Sin mirarla ya sabía que tenía una las cejas levantada hasta la coronilla y la frase "A quien intentas engañar" estampada en la frente.

-Bien, no me digas. No me interesa, puedes conseguirte una amiga más sosa a la cual contarle-

Se alejó de su puesto y se dirigió hacia su casillero ubicado unos puestos más a la derecha.

-No hice nada interesante, señora reina del drama-

Sakura cerró la puerta tras haber sacado su cambio de ropa y todo lo necesario para la práctica que tendrían. Ella pertenecía al equipo de porristas liderado por su amiga rubia y habían intensificado sus rutinas para apoyar al equipo de Futbol Americano que participaría en el campeonato estatal.

La rubia desdeño sus intentos de excusarse y cortó la llamada que había entrado en su celular. Estaba dejando el aparato en uno de los banquillos donde la pelirrosa se disponía a sacarse los zapatos cuando volvió a sonar. Lo cortó de nuevo, y rodando los ojos lo puso en silencio.

Sakura miró curiosa la actitud de la rubia y más aún al ver de reojo el remitente de la llamada.

-No entiendo porque sigues con él. Ni siquiera te gusta-

Ino la miro ofendida, como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-Claro que me gusta-

La pelirrosa enarco las cejas escéptica, no le creía ni un poquito, pero la actitud de su amiga siempre era la misma cuando se trataba de su novio. No solía ocultar mucho el nivel de desagrado hacia él, que siempre se evidenciaba en su rostro cuando el muchacho no estaba cerca para presenciarlo y siempre que le preguntaba por su actitud, salía con su típico "Es el amor de mi vida" que ella jamás logro tragarse.

-Ya sabes como soy, no me gusta que me atosiguen, eso es todo. Chojuro puede ser algo asfixiante cuando se lo propone-

-Eso sigue sin explicar por qué tonteas con otros cuando solo lo quieres a él- Las últimas palabras las había resaltado con unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos. Ino la fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo soy amigable ¿Eres una especie de radicalista moral que piensa que no debo relacionarme con otros hombres solo por estar en una relación? ¡Pff!-

-Creo que te relacionas más que amigablemente. Y sabes que jamás te juzgaría cerda- Suspiró resignada- Solo digo que no entiendo porque te atas a una relación como esa, siendo que...-

Calló abruptamente cuando notó algo raro en la postura de Ino, parada frente a su casillero y con el rostro tenso la vio sacar unas telas. Arrugó el ceño cuando identificó la insignia de la preparatoria entre los pedazos además de los colores característicos que tenían sus vestimentas de porrista.

Ensanchó la mirada y con la boca abierta se acercó a ella. En efecto, la rubia tenía entre sus manos lo que en mejores tiempos había sido su uniforme de porrista. Miró el rostro de Ino preparándose para su estallido, esta vez perfectamente fundamentado; pero solo encontró un rostro duro y tieso como el grafito.

La rubia apretó la tela entre sus manos hasta sentir sus uñas marcando la piel de sus manos. No dijo una sola palabra, solo el compás pesado y veloz de su respiración le confirmó a Sakura que la chica seguía viva. No se había movido de su lugar observando las telas destrozadas en jirones insalvables. Le tocó el hombro en un intento de hacerla reaccionar, empezaba a preocuparle su falta de respuesta.

-Ino…-

La barbilla de chica tembló para finalmente soltar los jirones como si de repente le quemaran. Empezó a sacudirse las manos con excesiva fuerza, frotándose unas contra otras, como si hubiera tocado algo repugnante y estuviera desesperada por deshacerse de la sensación. Empezó a preocuparse cuando notó sus manos temblorosas.

-Tranquila, nos desharemos de esto y haremos pagar a los bromistas que se han excedido esta vez-

Se agachó a recoger la tela del suelo, pero la rubia se adelantó a sus acciones alterada.

-Yo lo haré-

Aplastó los restos entre sus manos y se alejó rumbo al basurero velozmente. Lamentó el estado de nerviosismo de su amiga. Esas bromas de mal gusto estaban superando los límites. Cuando se dirigía de nuevo hacia ella, una nota pegada a la puerta del casillero le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Ensancho los ojos sorprendida y la despegó para leerla.

Ino miró horrorizada sus acciones y se acercó hacia ella precipitadamente.

"Para que te vayas acostumbrando a tu nueva vida"

Frunció los labios indignada por las idioteces que leía y ella misma se encargó de aplastar la hoja entre sus manos.

-Son unos imbéciles ¡Los encontraremos y te prometo que les daremos la paliza de sus vidas! ¡Shannaro!- La rubia había hundido los hombros como pocas veces la había visto hacer. Parecía tan realmente afectada que realmente quiso tener en frente a los responsables y darles su merecido. Le extrañaba su actitud, pero últimamente la chica había estado excesivamente sensible por lo que podía llegar a asociarlo con eso. Porque vaya que aquella rubia era una piedra, ella la conocía mejor que nadie y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que siquiera la había visto llorar, era excesivamente fuerte e inquebrantable, demasiado practica para dejarse llevar por las emociones, totalmente diferente a sí misma. Era una cualidad que había llegado a valorar y sin embargo allí, algo temblorosa y demasiado consternada había asentido en su dirección con la cabeza perdida en alguna otra parte.

Suspiró resignada y le sonrió amistosa.

-Vamos, creo que hay unos uniformes de repuesto en alguna otra parte. Te los traeré y olvidaremos lo que pasó por el momento-

La rubia asintió de nuevo distraídamente y conformándose con eso por el momento, Sakura se encaminó hacia uno de los depósitos.

La tarde había pasado con rapidez después de aquello y después de la práctica, tras acercar a su amiga a su casa, pues ésta estaba sin vehículo por el momento; se dirigió a la suya para descansar un rato. Se daría una ducha y se dedicaría a ver alguna que otra serie, no estaba para nada movido esa noche, el día ya había tenido suficientes emociones por el momento.

Con su bolso a cuestas y algo distraída con su teléfono se encaminó hacia su habitación, para variar la casa, que era un término más sencillo para llamar a la gran mansión de estilo clásico que habitaba; y que estaba silenciosa e impecablemente mantenida. Su abuelo tenía una especie de obsesión con la pulcritud y el orden que a veces solía llevar a la vida cotidiana rigiendo la vida de los demás. Ella era su víctima favorita.

Se cruzó con una de las mucamas en las escaleras y ésta asintiendo hacia ella formalmente le dijo algo que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Tobirama sama desea que se prepare señorita. Mando preparar una cena para unos invitados muy importantes y desea que los acompañe-

Hizo una mueca con los labios, fastidiada con la idea pero resignada a acatar la "solicitud" que en realidad era una orden encubierta para variar.

Asintió hacia la mujer y retomó su camino. Compartir su preciada noche de ocio con ancianos a los que les encantaba hablar de números salía totalmente de sus planes, pero por supuesto no tenía otra opción, cuando ese anciano gruñón ordenaba algo solo era para ser cumplido, de preferencia inmediatamente.

No se afanó mucho en su aspecto ni vestimenta, lo que menos le interesaba a ella era llamar la atención de gemte que ni le importaba y se vistio con lo más sencillo que encontró. Con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa holgada que le daba un aspecto más sobrio, bajó a la sala, donde su abuelo ya la esperaba con su habitual porte recto y estirado.

-Tardaste demasiado-

Fue su amable saludo, rodando los ojos se ubicó en uno de los sofás y se dedicó a revisar sus mensajes. Sasuke no le había hablado aún y se había pasado gran parte de la tarde en un debate interno consigo misma, discutiendo entre la posibilidad de ser ella la que enviara el primer mensaje o esperar que a él lo hiciera a riesgo de que ese evento no llegara a pasar. Finalmente su orgullo ganó y siguió esperando, lo que no había rendido ningún resultado, todavía; no perdería las esperanzas.

No había pasado ni diez minutos, los había contado todos pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer con la muy agradable presencia de su abuelo rebosando carisma a su alrededor, nótese el sarcasmo; y el timbre de la puerta interrumpió el silencio.

El hombre se levantó algo ,demasiado; a prisa y se dirigió al recibidor. Guardó su celular a un costado y esperó a las visitas como la chica de buena familia que le habían enseñado a ser desde muy pequeña. Sería la epitome de la cortesía y amabilidad por todo lo que duraran las presentaciones y luego se permitiría una escapada hacia su cuarto cuando nadie le esté prestando especial atención. Un brillantísimo plan.

Sin embargo todo buen estructurado plan tenía sus fallos y desaciertos, los eventos no siempre estaban sujetos al control que uno desearía tener sobre ellos y terminaban desembocando en acontecimientos que uno no podría haber previsto, como aquella misma noche le terminó sucediendo.

Observó con los ojos desorbitados a las invitadas de la cena. La mujer de cabellera color negro azulado le sonreía abiertamente, como ella tenía la intención de hacer pero con los otros invitados que pensó que llegarían; con un estudiado encanto que estaba destinado a encandilar a cualquiera.

Recompuso su expresión y apretó los dientes, ella conocía demasiado bien esa fachada porque la había practicado suficientes veces como para perfeccionar la técnica. De por sí ese simple gesto comenzó a irritarla cuando razones no le venían faltando para detestarla.

-Adelante, pasen. Sakura, saluda a Hana y a su hija- Pidio su abuelo.

Solo después de aquellas palabras se percató de la presencia de alguien más al lado de aquella odiosa mujer. Sus ojos se ampliaron de nuevo. Su cabeza, en el microsegundo que había tardado en voltear la mirada hacia la chica al lado de esa mujer; había construido una imagen muy diferente de la hija de una mujer como Hana, toda una femme fatale.

Lo que sus ojos se toparon fue una parodia de mujer fatal, baja y tímida ¿Dónde la había visto antes?


	3. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Era oficial, la detestaba. Se comportaba como un manojo de virtudes y bondad frente a su abuelo, pobre viejo crédulo; pero su mirada era tan fría y calculadora como la más vil de las arpías. Su llegada la tomó por sorpresa, Tobirama Senju no era de los que asumían riesgos y actuaba precipitadamente, porque siendo sinceros, jamás le dio a la relación que tenían mas de tres meses. Pero contra todos sus planes la había llevado a su casa, ese lugar sagrado donde había crecido su padre y su abuela había pasado sus últimos años de vida.¡¿ Cómo se atrevió?!

Ahora de nuevo la obligaría a compartir una mesa con ella y para colmo, también con la hija de aquella mujer. La reconoció después de uno que otro vistazo mientras se sentaban en la sala. La chica era tímida, retraída y callada. No había dicho nada después del corto saludo de presentación y aunque no pudo encontrar un rostro conocido con el cual asociar el de la chica, seguía sintiendo que la había visto en alguna otra parte.

Se sentaron de nuevo en la sala, seguramente su abuelo esperaba que "convivieran" un poco. Le tocaría esperar sentado, ella no tenía ninguna intención de fingir que aquella visita le agradaba. Su rostro serio y apático debió delatarla pues el hombre, desde su lugar cerca de aquella mujer; le dedico una mirada de reprimenda. Le devolvió el gesto con desafió y solo intensificó su mala actitud.

La mujer se dedicó a fingir demencia desde el primer momento y no se despojó de su sonrisa suave y agradable. No había parado de dedicar palabras dulces y amables a Tobirama, la pelirrosada sentía la bilis trepar por su garganta ante eso. Una voz interna, chillaba rabiosa y se arrancaba los cabellos exasperada.

¡Oh!... ¡Cuánto la despreciaba!

-Tu abuelo me ha hablado mucho de ti, Sakura chan-

Levantó una ceja, sorprendida y salió de su ensimismamiento. Eso sí que era nuevo, aunque pensándolo bien; lo más seguro era que su conversación no hubiera sido nada halagadora para ella. Apretó los labios.

-¿Ah, si?-

La mujer asintió en su dirección sin dejar de sonreírle. Empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa.

-Dijo que eres una gran atleta ¿Perteneces al club de porristas, verdad? Oh y claro, que eres una de las más sobresalientes estudiantes de tu clase-

Estuvo tentada a resoplar con mofa, sus recursos para intentar ganarse su aprobación eran muy básicos. Le devolvió la misma sonrisa carente de gracia.

-Así es. Veo que le ha dado muy buenas referencias de mí- Le sonrió a continuación a Tobirama-Es tan alegador, abuelito-

El mencionada la miro inquisitivamente, no creyéndole ni un poco su cambio de actitud repentina.

La mujer volvió a hablar.

-Hinata chan también es una gran estudiante, hasta me atrevería a decir que es una de las mejores de su generación. Claro que, todos los padres creemos que nuestros hijos son los mejores- Rió de sus propias palabras, como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente gracioso. La chica a su lado hizo el antinatural y físicamente imposible acto de hundirse más en su lugar.

Sakura alzó su bien delineada ceja lo suficientemente alto para que Tobirama le dedicara una mirada de advertencia. El hombre la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para asegurar que aquel simple gesto no presagiaba nada bueno . Como siempre la pelirrosa ni lo miró.

-Yo diría que eso es muy relativo, ya sabes; la competitividad es el parámetro más influyente cuando se trata de "sobresalir" -

La mujer no abandonó ni un segundo su radiante expresión.

-Lo sé, y mi Hinata estudia en una de las mejores preparatorias del país. De hecho me extraña que no la hayas reconocido ya que deberían haberse cruzado por los pasillos por lo menos alguna vez-

La pelirrosa apretó lo dientes procesando la implicancia de sus palabras. Y la miró de nuevo, a la chica menuda hundida en el asiento, buscando un mínimo de familiaridad. Seguía sin encontrar nada.

-¡Están en la misma preparatoria!- El entusiasmo de la pelinegra mayor la sacó de su análisis y la hizo devolver su atención hacia ella.

-Cuando Tobirama me lo comento no pude estar más complacida, y me ayudó a decidirme con respecto a apresurar las presentaciones ¡Estaba completamente segura de que se harían grandes amigas! -

-Ah... Ya veo-

Estuvo tentada, realmente tentada a profundizar su gesto de escepticismo. Pero tendría un poco de consideración por la pobre chica que no parecía compartir el entusiasmo de su madre con todo el asunto. Por lo menos parecía sincera con su actitud introvertida y algo incomoda. Le daría el beneficio de la duda por ahora y se arriesgaría a pensar que no era muy parecida a su madre, lo que ya de por sí era una concesión absolutamente gigante.

-Eso facilita mucho el asunto de la convivencia ya que...-

Tobirama carraspeó fuertemente en su sitio y se levantó algo precipitadamente.

-Creo que ya van a servir la mesa- Con un gesto de sus manos, las instó a seguirle hacia la cocina. No tuvieron otra opción que interrumpir la conversación, que había comenzado a darle mala espina a la pelirrosa.

No volvió a intentar mantener una charla con la mujer y menos con su hija, quien ni siquiera parecía querer levantar la mirada de su plato. Ignoró la mayor parte de la conversación que giró alrededor de temas bastante triviales, pero la molesta espina de tener que soportarlas la aguijoneaba insistentemente.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de las despedidas, la frase final de Hana revotó como una pelota de ping pon en sus pensamientos.

-¡Tenemos que repetir este tipo de reuniones con más frecuencia! Es la mejor forma de fortalecer nuestros vínculos como familia-

Como familia...

En sus sueños.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con la voz melosa de Hana repitiendo las mismas palabras "Como familia" una y otra vez. La escuchaba en su cabeza reírse de ella, mirándola triunfante mientras se pavoneaba como un miembro más de su familia. En el lugar que había ocupado su abuela.

El brillo de superioridad y triunfo que notaba brillar en sus ojos la hacía pensar que estaba un paso delante de ella, no sabía todavía en que y no quería profundizar en la desagradable sospecha que ganaba cada vez más fuerza en su mente.

Preparó todo lo que necesitaría para ese día en la preparatoria y tomó las llaves de su auto para encaminarse al garaje. Cuando arrancó el auto y atravesó la imponente entrada del jardín hacia la calle principal, un mensaje en su celular llamó su atención. Un latido traicionero saltó en su pecho cuando vio el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla.

Saltó hacia el aparato tan literalmente, que derrapó ligeramente frente a los grandes portones. Se avergonzó de si misma por su reacción y sonriendo nerviosamente al encargado de resguardar la entrada, que había hecho un amago de acercarse a ver que le pasaba; retomó su rumbo hacia la calle, tras asegurarle que todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Revisaría el mensaje cuando llegara, por su bien y todas las demás personas que circulaban por las calles. Condujo por la bien conocida serie de calles hasta una zona igualmente ostentosa y elegante, deteniéndose frente a una de las impresionantes casas, de dimensiones más compactas que la que ella habitaba pero igualmente opulenta. Se impacientó un poco cuando no salió la vivaz mota rubia llena de energía de la puerta principal.

Hizo sonar la bocina dos veces y para cuando ya estaba tomando su celular dispuesta a llamarla, una mucama salió presurosa a darle alcanse.

-Ino sama se siente algo indispuesta el día de hoy, Sakura sama. Por lo que ha decidido no acudir a la preparatoria el día de hoy- Se extraño por la excusa que no le parecía muy creíble ¿Ino indispuesta? Eso era tan improbable como que de repente a ella se le ocurriera convertirse en monja ¡Ja! Hasta la simple idea sonaba graciosa y ridícula, hay que agregar. La rubia era una roca fuerte que jamás siquiera se cansaba de nada en lo absoluto.

Arrugó los labios, vendría a verla después de salir de la preparatoria. Su actitud desde ayer estaba resultando por demás extraña.

La mucama realizó una profunda reverencia hacia ella y tras asentir en su dirección, dándole a entender que había comprendido el mensaje, se despidió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

El transcurso de las clases fue aburrido, irremediablemente. Sin su amiga rubia para hacer las horas más pasables, pareció haber pasado una eternidad antes de que sonara el timbre de descanso.

Al salir se encontró con cierto pelinegro -alborota hormonas- cerca de la entrada de su salón, apoyado apáticamente en el pasillo, en su hábito arranca suspiros favorito.

Iba a ignorarlo, el mensaje que casi la hace atropellar una de las murallas de su casa no había resultado ser más que un " Tengo algo que te pertenece" y no el "Buenos días, preciosa" que le hubiese gustado recibir.

A veces, muchas mas de las que debería; se encontró cuestionando su propia salud mental. A quien, en su sano juicio; se le ocurría guardar expectativas como esas con respecto a un chico como Sasuke. Ella sola, tan tonta como era.

Una repentina vena sarcástica estuvo tentada a responderle el mensaje con un:

'Cual de todas ¿Mi corazón? ¿Mi virginidad? ¿Mi cerebro, quizás? Porque he pensado seriamente en reportarlo como perdido desde que te conocí. '

Deduciendo no encaminar sus pensamientos por ese sendero, lo dejó en visto. ¡Ja! Buena jugada Sakura, se felicito a sí misma.

El hombre rodó los ojos cuando pasó junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo y tomándola del codo, detuvo su andar.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Sakura. Como siempre el pelinegro dando cátedra de delicadeza y encanto, nótese el sarcasmo. Esbozó una sonrisa tiesa y permanente antes de girarse a encararlo y responder lo mas calmadamente posible.

-¡Ah Sasuke kun! No te había notado, lo siento-

El hombre bufó exasperado. Claro que lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón, había decidido que le gustaba la idea de ignorarlo. Bien por ella, solo sería una chica, especialmente molesta; menos en su vida, pero su gesto hastiado traicionó el aspecto indiferente que había pensado mostrar y sus manos la habían acercado hacia sí mismo sin su permiso.

-¿Por qué estas molesta?-

-No estoy molesta- Dijo Sakura entre dientes.

Sasuke volvió a rodar los ojos, desistiendo de su intento de ser considerado. Quién lo mandaba a preocuparse por el estado de la chica. Puso una libreta frente a ella y esperó a que se lo agradeciera.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Preguntó en cambio, para su completo fastidio.

-Es tuyo. Ayer casi nos descubren porque a un inepto de tu salón se le ocurrió la brillante idea de devolvértelo-

La pelirrosa arrugó el ceño y reconoció la cubierta como uno de los cuadernos que usaba para tomar apuntes. Lo tomó de las manos del pelinegro y lo observó extrañada.

-No sabía que lo había perdido…-

-Me doy cuenta-

Contestó irónicamente a su vez Sasuke.

Lo fuminó con la mirada y lanzándole un molesto "gracias" entre dientes, más que dispuesta a alejarse; se deshizo del agarre para encaminarse rumbo a la cafetería. Sasuke no teniendo de otra que seguirla apáticamente desde atrás.

Cuando llegaron, el estruendo de algo precipitándose al suelo capto de inmediato su atención, así como el del resto de los que se encontraban en el lugar. Un grito estruendoso y agudo se oyó a continuación, con una seguidilla de mas chillidos viniendo de varias partes más.

Sakura no sabía hacia qué dirección mirar. Una pelirrubia que no tardo en identificar como Shion, una compañera del club de animadoras; corría despavorida hacia donde ellos estaban y más atrás por donde vinieron. Se hicieron a un lado cuando notaron que la chica estaba más que dispuesta a pasar encima de ellos con tal de salir hacia el exterior y la pelirrosa viendo impresionada la cantidad de pintura que manchaba su rostro y cabellos antes platinados. Arrugó la nariz sintiendo el nauseabundo olor de algo y que parecía provenir de ella ¿Pero qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

En la misma situación de la rubia se encontraban casi todos los demás compañeros de un sector en específico de las mesas, las que estaban ocupadas por sus amigos, vale decir.

Se llevó una mano a la boca cuando observó con detenimiento el estado en el que habían terminado todos. Las más afectadas corriendo como Shion, rumbo al tocador; y las más neuróticas, envueltas en una espesa nube de furia.

-¡Kiba! ¡Maldito idiota!-

Arrugó los labios, ese grito rasgó los tímpanos de todo el estudiantado del instituto y sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía.

-¡Que no fui yo¡ ¡Loca neurótica!-

-¡Te asesinaré! ¡Imbécil bueno para nada!-

Y al parecer Karin Uzumaki no era la única con esas intenciones.

Los amigos de Kiba, con los que previamente había estado compartiendo el almuerzo; se estaban acercando peligrosamente al castaño con rostros para nada amigables. Uno de los más cercanos al chico, por no decir el más peligroso del grupo; había terminado con varios rastros de salsa y comida salpicadas por su rostro y largo cabello castaño, lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta y acercó su rostro al suyo, sumamente furioso...

-Esta vez te pasaste Inuzuka…-

El mencionado se removió nervioso entre el agarre, buscando por sobre todas las cosas apaciguar las cosas, después de todo no era tonto y estaba absolutamente consciente de que las cosas no se encontraban a su favor en ese momento.

-Neji... Amigo ¡Que no fui yo! Porque le haría algo tan estúpido a mis amigos-

-Fuiste el único de nuestra mesa y de todas las demás que no tenía una puta broma en su comida-

Y antes de que el castaño perruno pudiera replicar algo más en su defensa, Neji Hyuga, capital del equipo de judo; le propinó un cabezazo que lo dejó aturdido en el suelo y con una ceja rota manando sangre.

Se oyó un ¡Oh! Colectivo, la misma Sakura respingó asustada en su lugar. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control completamente.

No contentos con esa agresión, algunos muchachos igualmente enojados se estaban amontonando alrededor del caído castaño. Sakura miró hacia Sasuke en un pedido silencioso de ayuda para el chico, sabía que si él intervenía le harían caso, después de todo era el capitán de uno de los equipos más populares y era muy respetado en ese grupo en particular, que estaba compuesto en su totalidad por integrantes de clubes de deporte.

El pelinegro observaba todo reprobatoriamente, sin el más mínimo deseo de intervenir a favor de un bufón como Inuzuka. Era de sobra conocido por todos que el tipo era un imbécil demasiado interesado en gastar su tiempo, gastándole bromas pesadas a todos. Y aunque sus víctimas favoritas siempre fueron los que menos podían defenderse a sí mismos; bien podía haber elevado sus aspiraciones y deseado meterse con alguien de su tamaño. Craso error.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a observar el espectáculo. No cometería el error de ensuciarse a sí mismo, defendiendo a alguien que no se lo merecía. Si no le creían al tipo y resultaba que lo que decía era verdad, solo sería resultado de su propia estupidez de años.

Verlo tan tranquilo y observando lo que podría convertirse en un apaleo totalmente violento, la dejó más que indignada por la indiferencia del pelinegro, quien apostado a su lado sin ninguna intención de defender a uno de sus jugadores parecía entretenido con todo aquello

¡Tenía que ser un cubo de hielo andante todo el tiempo! No era admiradora del Inuzuka, pero era más que obvio que si no detenían aquello a tiempo, lo dejarían apabullado por la bronca que se cargaban encima todos los que se amontonaban a su alrededor.

Pero el salvador del castaño se fue acercando por otra dirección totalmente diferente a ala en la que ellos se encontraban. Un chico de brillante cabellera rubia, que desafiaba la gravedad; se fue hizo paso hasta Kiba entre empujones y exclamaciones ahogadas.

-¡Detengan esto y déjenlo hablar!- Se posicionó justo delante del agredido y encaro a los muchachos que querían darle su merecido- Es muy cobarde de parte de todos atacarlo sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse-

Por fin alguien con un poco de sensatez, pensó Sakura aliviada.

-Puede ser que el imbécil de aquí esté diciendo la verdad- Completó el rubio y Sakura casi cae de espaldas ¡¿Qué clase de defensa era esa?!

-¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!- Preguntó uno de los montoneros.

Una gota se le resbaló por la sien ¿Ni siquiera conocía a los que estaban allí y se había metido en la pelea? No sabía si el chico era muy valiente o muy estúpido.

Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

-¡Eso no importa! El idiota de aquí dice que no lo provocó y yo elijo creerle ¡No creen que si hubiera sido él, realmente lo más lógico hubiera sido que se pirara de aquí y no al revés!-

Todos callaron, concediéndole algo de razón -¡El verdadero culpable debe estar echado de la risa en alguna parte en este momento con la reacción de todos!-

Finalmente pareció convencer a algunos porque los que se habían estado amontonado se fueron dispersando, aún ofuscados; pero sin intención de originar una pelea. Sakura respiró más tranquila porque el disturbio se hubiera disipado y agradeciendo internamente al escandaloso rubio.

-Mas te vale que sea cierto lo que estás diciendo, Inuzuka... O yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte pagar por esta osadía-

Siseó aun molesto Neji, el castaño asintió dando a entender que lo había escuchado y el castaño de coleta se fue alejando con el cuerpo aún visiblemente tenso por la molestia.

Mientras se iba acercando al epicentro del desastre, no pudo evitar quedar impresionada cuando observó a la menuda chica que ya identificaba perfectamente como la hija de "esa"; acercarse a Neji, detenerlo en su marcha y ofrecerle lo que parecía un pañuelo.

Su cabeza empezó a atar cabos terminó relacionando el apellido que ambos compartían y que hasta el momento había pasado por alto.

Sin embargo su análisis mental fue rápidamente interrumpido por el violento gesto con el que el chico prácticamente tiró el pequeño pañuelo que le habían ofrecido. No escuchó lo que decían pero los gestos tensos y severos del rostro del castaño y los hombros cada vez más contraídos de la pequeña morena; era evidente que no estaban teniendo una charla amena. Arrugó el ceño por el gesto de sumisión de Hinata, y por ver que aún después de que Neji se alejara hacia la salida, permanecía en esa penosa imagen de debilidad con la postura encorvada y retraída.

Quiso con todo su corazón no sentir pena por ella, pero algo se arrellanó en su pecho y lo estrujó en alguna parte que se encontraba muy alejada de la superficie.

Levanta la cabeza Hinata.

Afila la mirada, chica... Quería decirle.

Sin embargo emprendió marcha hacia otro lado y desvió su vista en sentido opuesto. Lo más alejado posible de esa chica y sus problemas.

-¡Inuzuka! ¡Huyga! A detención. Los demás, hagan algo útil y recojan toda esta basura!-

Se escuchó la voz de la maestra Anko Mitarashi desde la entrada y vio el rostro de Kiba crispado de incredulidad por la orden -Maldición ¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Yo no hizo nada!-

Se cruzó de brazos frente a él y lo miró acusadora- Es el Karma-

Farfullando de injusticias se alejó lentamente hacia la salida a su vez, dejándolos a Sasuke, quién la había seguido de cerca todo el tiempo; a ella y al chico rubio en silencio.

Observó las mesas con detenimiento ahora que se encontraba cerca. Sustancias pegajosas y viscosas se encontraban esparcidas hasta por el techo, sorprendentemente; aunque este era bastante alto.

Cuando creyó ver moviéndose algo entre uno de los platos, se acercó curiosa a mirar más claramente. Su rostro se retorció de asco cuando identificó una lombriz retorciéndose violentamente entre los restos de comida. Cualquiera que haya sido el bromista, estaba yendo muy lejos, evidentemente.

Recordó el episodio de los uniformes ante de las prácticas y temió que pudieran estar relacionadas. Acaso habría alguien entre ellos que se estuviera tomando muy enserio el trabajo de asustarlos? Estuvo tentada a resoplar ofuscada. Esperaba que simplemente se tratara de otra de las ideas locas de su cabeza, una de tantas que últimamente abundaban.

El rubio carraspeó, intentando ser sutil; pero logrando todo lo contrario. Y cuando tuvo de nuevo toda la atención en sí mismo, se apuntó con el dedo pulgar y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Movido primer día ¿Verdad?-

-¿Uh? ¿Es tu primer día?- Le preguntó sorprendida y parpadeó aún más impresionada cuando éste asintió hacia ella enérgicamente- ¿Y aún así te metiste en una pelea en la que no tenias nada que ver?- Le preguntó incrédula. El chico volvió a asentir sumamente sonriente y se rascó la nuca un poco nerviosa por la mirada que le dirigía.

-Me llamo Naruto-

El chico extendió la mano en su dirección y la miró atentamente. Parpadeó varias veces y estrechó su mano después de unos segundos. El chico la descolocaba bastante.

-Sakura Haruno-

-¡Espero que nos hagamos grandes amigos Sakura chan!-

-Hm-

El característico monosílabo de Sasuke la espabiló de la nube de energía que envolvía el aura del rubio. Tanta vivacidad la aturdió un poco al estar acostumbrada a tratar más bien con prospectos como Sasuke o su abuelo. No sabía si era un cambio positivo o no.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó el blondo al pelinegro en un tono mucho menos dulcificado y jovial. Sasuke no le dedicó una segunda mirada antes de volver sobre sus propios pasos y marcharse, ignorando olímpicamente a Naruto.

El rostro del rubio de crispó enojado y mas aún al escuchar la orden del pelinegro a Sakura de irse de ese lugar mientras se alejaba. Y aunque la chica también deseó ignorarlo a su vez a él por bruto, no tuvo mas alternativa que seguirlo al darse cuenta de que el timbre de entrada estaba a minutos de sonar y debía volver a clases.

El chico la despidió con una mano alzada hasta mucho después de cruzar las puertas de la cafetería. El rubio si que era especial.

No volvió a ver a Kiba, Neji o a Naruto por el resto de lo que quedaba del día. Lo más probable en el caso de los dos castaños debió haber sido la suspensión y con respecto al rubio suponía que ni siquiera estaban en el mismo curso. A saber.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde cuando se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento y mientras lo hacía, revisaba en el interior de su bolso por su celular. Ino pudo haberle escrito entre clases, la chica había estado muy extraña desde lo de ayer y le preocupaba; mientras palpaba entre sus cosas, sintió la cubierta de uno de sus cuadernos que no había estado allí en la mañana y recordó vagamente los sucesos en la cafetería. Sasuke había dicho que un compañero de salón se lo había querido devolver y que casi los habían descubierto por eso. Se sonrojó inevitablemente recordando. Definitivamente ese encuentro había sido demasiado arriesgado, si alguien hubiese dado aviso a los superiores de que Sakura Haruno estaba realizando actos "indecorosos" con un hombre, sea éste quien sea; y llegaba a oídos de su abuelo... Pasaría el resto de sus días confinada en un convento, en el más favorable de los escenarios.

Suspiró y se llevó las manos, que siempre suele tener frías; hacia sus enrojecidas mejillas. Qué le estaba pasando?... De verdad Cuándo había perdido el juicio a tal grado! Quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared más cercana, como cada vez que recordaba su situación sentimental pero eso más que provocarle un chichón del tamaño de otra cabeza, no solucionaría nada.

Aunque pensar en soluciones era algo que definitivamente debía hacer, teniendo en cuenta que era la única que veía problemas en esa cosa-relación que competían ambos. Sus pasos fueron amainando hasta ser poco más que tentativas temblorosas.

La bien conocida sensación de lava ardiendo, ascendiente hasta su garganta; estaba de nuevo allí surgiendo de alguna parte de su estómago. Si fuera otra criatura, un dragón por ejemplo; ya estaría escupiendo fuego por la boca, destruyendo edificios y especialmente, alzando por los pelos teñidos a aquella rubia atrevida que de nuevo se ofrecía descaradamente a SU pelinegro.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y aún apretando la mandíbula, levantó todo cuanto pudo su mentón para retomar la marcha hacia su vehículo, que para su enorme frustración se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia del de Sasuke.

Conocía a la chica, si no se equivocaba su nombre era Kana y era alumna de segundo. Era una de las caras recurrentes cuando se trataba del literal acoso que el hombre recibía por parte de las mujeres en general. Vaya vista desagradable.

Ignorando olímpicamente la persistente mirada de Sasuke sobre su cuello, ingresó la llave en hendidura de la puerta.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda!?-

De nuevo un grito de sorpresa alertó a todos los que se encontraban cerca. Que estaba pasando con el mundo que "eventos inesperados" no paraban de ocurrir a su alrededor, ya hasta le daba miedo fijarse en lo que ocasionaba esa exclamación. Sin más opción que verificar que pasaba se dió la vuelta en la dirección del sonido y el rostro indignado de Kiba, de nuevo; fue lo primero pudo captar.

Observó en la dirección de donde parecía brotar su furia y amplió los ojos sorprendida hacia los neumáticos de su todoterreno, todos totalmente ponchados.

Por supuesto, no sería tan ilusa para pensar que aquello pudiera tratarse de un accidente, cuando era evidente que alguien se había divertido de lo lindo desinflándolos.

Pobre hombre, empezaba a tenerle un tanto de lástima, no recordaba un día tan desastroso como aquel para él, que se pasaba la vida causándole el tipo de dolores de cabeza que ahora mismo estaba padeciendo en carne propia; a otras personas. Quizás lo del karma no le pareciera tan descabellado ahora que reconsiderara su situación actual. Con varios castigos a cuestas y para rematar, con su vehículo inutilizado.

-¡Esto es demasiado!- Gritó el castaño al aire, a nadie en particular- ¡Cuando encuentre al infeliz bastardo que se está atreviendo a meterse conmigo, deseará no haber nacido!-

No le costaba imaginarse que cumpliría con esa promesa. El tipo estaba tan cabreado que las venas de su cuello saltaban tan visiblemente, que parecían a punto de estallar.

Aunque el murmullo que vino después la tomó desprevenida de todas formas. Más exclamaciones indignadas estallaron cuando uno de los autos aparcado empezó a moverse y se hizo evidente que el de Kiba no había sido el único vehículo saboteado.

Con la frente arrugada recorrió alrededor de su adorado convertible para constatar aliviada que al parecer, no cargaba con el resentimiento oculto del misterioso bromista; y su auto estaba intacto.

-¡Maldición!-

Karma…

Empezaba a gustarle esa palabra. El juramento fúrico de un Sasuke completamente enojado le hizo el día. Curiosa, observó en su dirección y notó que las ruedas traseras de su recién estrenado audi, no se habían salvado del ataque colectivo. Por supuesto alguien tendría que pagar por esa pesada broma, que superaba el mal gusto, pero por ahora, se contentaba con no ser la única que se había dado un trago amargo en ese estacionamiento. Lo suyo de hace unos momentos había quedado completamente superado e internamente se regodeaba de la suerte del morocho. Tenía que pagar de alguna forma todos los sinsabores que le hacía pasar con su incapacidad de mantener las manos alejadas de alguna figura femenina. ¡De verdad que solo pensaba en eso!

Lo perdía de vista un momento y ya se encontraba ligando con otra tipa ¡Idiota!

Pero al parecer, a alguien allá arriba le agradaba, ya que las cosas solo parecía ponerse más entretenidas para ella.

Kana, la chiquilla poco bendecida en materia gris, realizó el comentario más estúpido que podría realizar frente a alguien como Sasuke; con el orgullo más grande del planeta.

-¿Te acerco hasta tu casa?-

Contuvo una carcajada cuando la afilada mirada del pelinegro, perforó a la pobre incauta, quien tras empezar a retroceder nerviosamente; se echó a correr sin poder más ante su mirada asesina.

Que día más bello. Rió para sí misma y se adentró a su auto.

Antes de arrancar hacía la salida, se tomó un momento para dedicarle unas palabras al morocho; era demasiada tentación para contenerse.

-Debiste haber aprovechado la oferta-

La sonrisa traviesa de la pelirrosa fue lo último que el pelinegro viò, antes de que el llamativo y compacto auto, tan igual a su dueña, se perdiera hacia la salida con solo unos pocos autos siguiéndole. Una población bastante considerable de los que quedaban, tendrían que solucionar primero su problema de neumáticos desinflados.


	4. Chapter 3

Fraternidad de los rechazados

Capítulo 3

Su situación con Sasuke era poco más que dudosa. A veces tenia la virtual esperanza de que avanzaban hacia alguna parte, no es como que las cosas estuvieran como desde el principio ¿No?

Rayos…

A quien trataba de engañar. Las cosas solo estaban avanzando hacia atrás. Y eso en si no debería ser considerado un _avance_.

Después del molesto incidente del estacionamiento, y claro; ella era la única que estaba en condiciones de llamar al suceso un mero incidente, ya que fue una de las pocas que no tuvo que llamar una grúa o al servicio de un mecánico para mover su vehículo ese día. La directora había llamado a los padres de Kiba y a pesar de las pocas pruebas que realmente habían en su contra, y Sakura por alguna razón a pesar de las evidencias seguía sin creer del todo que haya sido él realmente el causante de semejante desastre; fue sentenciado a una semana de suspensión.

Claro, eso no hubiera sonado ni la mitad de malo para alguien que era conocido precisamente por saltarse dichas clases la mitad del tiempo, pero como la otra mitad la dedicaba a una de las pocas cosas que realmente le gustaba hacer-entiendase jugar fútbol- obligadamente estaba fuera del equipo hasta nuevo aviso.

Lo que la devolvía al asunto principal. Su inexistente, dudosa, inestable e indefinida situación sentimental con el atractivo, atlético y _muy_ caliente capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Retorció los dedos un poco demasiado fuerte sobre los pompones que la ayudaban a parecer mas llamativa, si es que eso era posible; enfundada como estaba en su uniforme resplandecientemente dorado. Y esta demás decir que éste no se encargaba precisamente de ocultar sus atributos físicos, un factor no menos importante en su labor de porrista. La razón de su ensañamiento con el molesto y chillón pompón venía ridículamente sonrojada precisamente al lado del capitán que le robaba el aliento. La observo detenidamente mientras intoxicaba el aire alrededor de Sasuke con risitas tontas.

La analizo de pies a cabeza y cada estúpido detalle que resaltaba incluso ligeramente superior a ella misma, como su largo cabello castaño, figura curvilínea y largas piernas; la golpeaban como mazos en el orgullo.

-¡Dame eso! Lo vas a necesitar ¿Recuerdas?-

Gruño una respuesta ininteligible sin apartar los ojos de su objetivo e Ino rodó los ojos. Trató de recomponerse lo mejor que pudo y con la mayor fuerza de voluntad posible aparto sus ojos de la chica. Su rubia amiga por fin estaba dando señales de normalidad después del extraño comportamiento de esa mañana y debía aprovevharlo.

-Nunca se va a dar por vencida y por lo que veo tu tampoco ¿eh?-

 _Si supieras_ pensó Sakura. A veces le preocupaba lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a llegar por estar al lado del pelinegro. Más de una vez había acordado consigo misma que si el chico le pidiera que se fueran juntos, se lanzaría a acompañarlo sin preguntar donde. Y eso ya sonaba lo suficientemente malo.

-¿Ya estas lista?- Pregunto a modo de contestación. Definitivamente no quería hablar de ese tema en esos momentos o se le terminaría escapando de los labios que tan poco dispuesta estaba a desistir de su lucha y que tan lejos había llegado para el efecto. Y no necesitaba escuchar ningún sermón sobre orgullo femenino o amor propio.

-Sabes que nací lista , frente...-

Cuando estaban a punto de partir hacia la zona de canchas el celular de rubia sonó. Un rictus severo se empezó a formar en sus labios en cuanto revisó la pantalla.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó cuando la notó detenerse.

-Nada importante- Dijo la rubia tensa.

La observó preocupada. De nuevo esa postura...

Cuando se estaba proponiendo seriamente detenerla en su marcha, pues había apurado el paso hacia el campo donde tenían que reunirse con las demás; y preguntarle de una vez por todas qué la tenía tan tensa, el novio de la rubia la intercepto en el camino y la apretó en un acalorado abrazo. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una que otra risa fácil se le escapaba de los labios. Evidentemente había bebido un poco-mucho de hecho- y su rubia amiga no parecía estar del mejor humor para tolerar sus asaltos demasiado cariñosos por la mueca de fastidio que se había instaurado en su rostro.

-¡¿Podrías soltarme?! ¡Estas arrugando mi uniforme!-

-Ino-chan... Amor ¿Por qué no me contestaste en todo el día?-

El chico hizo un intento de puchero que en vez de ablandar a la chica solo empeoró su humor. En un arrebato del mas puro coraje presionó sus manos sobre el pecho de Chojuro y lo empujó lejos de sí, haciendolo trastabillar hacia atrás unos pasos.

-¿¡Por qué tendría que estarme reportando contigo!? Crees que soy una especie de objeto del que tienes que estar pendiente todo el tiempo para que no se te robe o qué?! ¡Déjame tranquila!-

El chico en el suelo estaba tan atónito como varios de los que se encontraban alrededor y lograron captar algo del repentino estallido de la rubia.

La observaron caminar a paso pesado hacia su destino inicial antes de haber sido interceptada por el desafortunado peliceleste. Sakura se apresuró a ir tras ella esta vez, sin embargo se guardó cualquier comentario respecto a la escena anterior por el momento, cuando aún encendida por la furia; les ordenó a todas alinearse para realizar las practicas preliminares antes del partido.

.

.

.

.

El juego de finales del campeonato había comenzado prometedor para el equipo de Konoha School. A pesar de no estar en la posición de locales, habían logrado adelantarse en el tablero con un magnifico pase del igualmente magnífico mariscal de campo, Sasuke Uchiha; a uno de los mejores corredores del equipo, Rock Lee.

Las graderías estaban rebosantes de júbilo por parte del público visitante. Ella misma se estaba quedando afónica mientras observaba el avance del equipo rival al campo contrario buscando descontar a su favor.

Ino sin embargo se había mantenido lo mas callada posible, hablando solo cuando era necesario y con aura terriblemente pesado a su alrededor. No quería presionarla, asi que se había mantenido al margen y se había callado todas las preguntas amontonadas en la garganta. Ya cuando estuvieran en la fiesta de triunfo esa noche se encargaría de sonsacarle toda la información posible sobre lo que le pudiera estar pasando. Cuando ambas tuvieran un poco de alcohol a cuestas y a la rubia se le aflojara más la lengua, ya que esa Ino taciturna no le estaba agradando para nada.

¡Gol de campo! Se escuchó a través de alguno de los megáfonos.

Todas sus compañeras de animación -ella incluida- saltaron eufóricas ante el anuncio de relatador del partido. El hombre no paró su larga diatriba sobre el gran desempeño del mariscal de campo en los siguientes minutos. A este paso el partido final iba a resultar como un entrenamiento más para los chicos de su equipo.

El segundo cuarto de tiempo terminó poco de después de la anotación, los exaustos jugadores se acercaron lentamente al banco por un merecido descanso y agua. Movieron sus pompones en una sincronizada sacudida mientras los chicos se acercaban. Sin embargo no pudo evitar preocuparse al notar la leve -casi imperceptible- cojera de Sasuke al caminar. Lo disimulaba perfectamente bien con su siempre apacible gesto de indiferencia hacia cualquier cosa a su alrededor, pero la inusual lentitud de su paso al caminar lo delató ante ella.

Cualquier sentimiento de molestia que pudo haber persistido en su sistema fue rápidamente reemplazado por preocupación. Recordando que el chico apenas se había recuperando de una lesión en el hombro, del que no estaba completamente segura que se hubiera _recuperado_ en primer lugar.

Se escabulló como pudo entre el ruido y la algarabía, tratando en todo momento de evitar ser notada; después de todo el área de vestuarios estaba vetado para las chicas. Se ocupó de agarrar una botella de agua por el camino.

Cuando se fue internando en el angosto pasillo y echó leves ojeadas a las puertas entreabiertas por algún atisbo de cabello negro despeinado, aún guardaba un poco de esperanza de no ser descubierta en su pequeña intromisión tan abiertamente descarada.

-No deberías estar aquí-

Le susurró una voz al oído, cálido aliento produciéndole cosquillas en el area descubierta ubicada entre el cuello y las orejas. Se sonrojó furiosamente por semejante atrevimiento, pues el chico- cuya voz decididamente no conocía- seguía parado en la misma posición en la que la había pillado, respirando su precioso aire, sin apartarse ni un centímetro.

Se aferró a la botella de agua que sostenía entre las manos y carraspeando lo mas normalmente que pudo- lo cual no resultó creíble considerando que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva- se dio lentamente la vuelta para encarar a su descubridor.

Sexy descubridor, habría que agregar.

Un atractivo pelirrojo de ojos profundamente grises tenía su curiosa mirada posada directamente sobre la suya.

Buscando recomponerse de la vergüenza de ser descubierta en su atropello a la intimidad masculina del equipo de fútbol americano, sonrió nerviosamente ante su escrutinio y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-Yo... buscaba el baño, pero creo que me perdí-

El chico solo sonrió divertido ante su evidente mentira y asumiendo una actitud condescendiente decidió seguirle la corriente, para su gran aflicción.

-¿Ah si?... Creo que empezaste a buscar en el lugar equivocado, preciosa-

Se sonrojó por el adjetivo y quiso darse una bofetada por su infantil reacción cuando la sonrisa del chico solo se ensanchó. En cambio, retrocedió cuanto pudo- lo que resultó solo en una pulgada hacia atrás antes de topar con la pared al lado de la puerta- y trató de recuperar la compostura.

Puede que el chico sea bastante atractivo pero... Se estaba comportando de forma ridícula ante su cercanía!

Elevó el mentón y compuso una mueca de disculpa.

-Tienes razón, este lugar es tan grande...- Rió nerviosamente y se aclaró la garganta para ganar credibilidad-Ahora... Em.. creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien pueda mal interpretar las cosas-

El chico soltó una risita esta vez y Sakura casi deseó sentirse verdaderamente indignada por el poco esfuerzo que estaba poniendo el pelirrojo en parecer convencido por su mentira -por muy evidente que esta fuere- pero no pudo evitar que la gracia de la situación también le ganara.

-Claro... después de todo, que una de las porristas del equipo rival este deambulando por los vestidores del equipo contrario sería fácilmente malinterpretado-

El chico ajustó su posición y se divirtió aun más por la expresión de sobresalto de la pelirrosa frente a él. La chica se apresuró a negar con las manos y la cabeza energicamente ante su comentario. Tardíamente dándose cuenta de que su fisgoneo fácilmente podría confundirse con un intento de obtener información estratégica sobre las jugadas del otro equipo y obtener alguna ventaja.

Después de aquello, Sakura pareció reparar finalmente en algo más que la mirada del chico y observó su indumentaria. Definitivamente era uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario. Que horror! Pensó alterada. Si el chico quisiera reportarla con algún profesor, facilmente podría hacerlo.

\- ¡ Yo no pretendía hacer nada malo! Solo estaba buscando a alguien y no me dí cuenta de que...- Las palabras habían salido antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y terminó por delatarse a sí misma.

Callate Sakura! Solo esas empeorando las cosas! Se dijo a sí misma y detuvo su diatriba acelerada, aunque demasiado tarde para salvar un poco de su mentira incial.

-Tranquila, te creo. Además, por mas que me moleste decir esto, nosotros seriamos los que necesitaríamos buscar un poco de ventaja por alguna parte. Les están dando una paliza a nuestros jugadores-

Sakura escuchó impresionada su declaración, relajándose en gran medida por sus palabras.

-¿Acaso tú no estas jugando?-

-Sufrí una lesión en el partido anterior, pero aun así me quise presentar- Mencionó encogiéndose de hombros y restandole importancia- De todos modos, me alegra haber decidido venir, de otra forma no estaría aquí ahora mismo, hablando contigo-

Con una sonrisa de lado que Sakura inmediatamente relacionó con la de cierto pelinegro y cuya función específica de flechar corazones conocía bastante bien, se arrellanó en su lugar. Se disgustó un poco consigo misma cuando notó la significativa diferencia en la respuesta de su cuerpo a un acto tan jodidamente similar. Simplemente, su corazón no había saltado un latido, su respiración no se había cortado a medio camino de una inhalación y sus labios no cosquilleaban con deseos de besarlo. Respuestas que el Uchiha lograba con una simple sonrisa aún sin buscarlo.

Si necesitaba más pruebas de lo tan jodida que estaba, pues las estaba encontrando cada día más y en mayor cantidad.

Sonrió apenada por la palabras del chico, pero no queriendo prolongar el desafío a su buena suerte, pues en cualquier momento podría salir alguien de alguna de las puertas y definitivamente no quería que nadie mas la viera ahí.

-Gracias por tu comprensión pero tengo irme. Debo reunirme con mis compañeras de animación-

Sin embargo cuando estaba por pasar a su lado la mano del chico se cerró suavemente en su antebrazo.

-Soy Sasori, Sasori Akasuna-

La miró a los ojos con una intensidad que esta vez sí provocó estragos en su respiración y la hizo encogerse en su lugar.

-Sakura-

Se oyó decir a alguien. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de cierto pelinegro en el momento en que miro sobre el hombro del chico llamado Sasori, reconociendo el tono grave y bajo que Sasuke usaba para pronunciar su nombre.

Se apresuró a apartar el brazo de su agarre mientras Sasuke observaba al pelirrojo con el ceño levemente fruncido y la expresión indescifrable, tenía la postura relajada de siempre pero algo en sus ojos pareció destellar cuando le devolvió la mirada. Algo intenso y lacerante que le corto el aliento y despertó miles de mariposas en su estómago.

-Sasuke kun...-

-¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó el pelinegro al aire, a nadie en particular pero clavando de nuevo los ojos en la figura que tenía a Sakura casi arrinconada a la pared.

El pelirrojo sonrió desafiante para encarar al pelinegro, sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrarse con el duro rostro del mariscal de campo del que todos no habían parado de hablar desde que el juego había comenzado.

Su vena de rivalidad pulsó insistentemente atenazando su orgullo al reconocerlo, primero se había encargado de, prácticamente; humillarlos en el marcador en su propio campo de juego y ahora para mayor ironía, reclamaba a la chica que le había llamado la atención desde el primer instante en que la había visto.

-No tendría porqué haberlo- Respondió desafiante, para fastidiar al chico- De hecho estabamos en una agradable conversación antes de ser interrumpidos-

El aire estaba tornandose lo suficientemente pesado como para que Sakura se sintiera incómodo y en su afán por aligerar el ambiente, compuso su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-Si... Pero me temo que ya es momento de irme. Gracias por todo Sasori-san, has sido muy amable - Realizó una pequeña reverencia hacia el chico y se acercó a Sasuke. La mirada del pelinegro aún sin apartarse de Sasori.

-El placer fue todo mio- Respondió a cambio el Akasuna, guiñándole un ojo. Sasuke simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia una de las salidas posteriores, Sakura siguiéndolo de cerca con un leve rubor tiñéndole las mejillas.

-Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Gruñó Sasuke cuando estuvieron casi en la puerta. Sakura se sintió tentada a fulminarlo con la mirada. Después del agradable trato del pelirrojo hacia ella tenía que colisionar con el rostro de desagrado del pelinegro.

¡Vaya cambio!

Tuvo que obligarse a recordar qué la había traído hasta allí en primer lugar para evitar entrar en una discusión por el tono borde y desagradable con el que le hablaba.

-Estas lesionado-

Afirmó contundente. El chico detuvo su andar y la miró incrédulo.

-Cojeas en tu pierna izquierda, no puedes seguir jugando- Terminó segura, mirándolo con preocupación. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos

\- No es nada- Respondió entre dientes - ¿De donde conoces a ese tipo?-

-¿Eh?...-

Cómo que no era nada? Y por qué estaba cambiando el tema de la conversación! El asunto era serio, ese deporte era extremadamente agresivo y una pequeña dolencia podía fácilmente empeorar si se exponía de esa manera.

-No cambies de tema!- Dijo poniendo las manos en jarras, reparando de nuevo en la botella de agua que había acarreado con ella para dársela a ese insensible pelinegro y que ya no servía para nada con lo tibio que se había puesto.

\- Si existe la posibilidad de que te reemplacen deberías aceptarlo. La lesión de tu hombro tampoco ha sanado del todo todavía- La vehemencia de su discurso pareció atenuar las lineas endurecidas del rostro de Sasuke, pues soltando un suspiro, el chico se limitó a pasarse las manos por el rostro, entre exasperado y buscando paciencia.

Cuando la insistente mirada de Sakura no cedió terreno en su exigencia, la tomó de los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos, le habló con la voz mas firme que pudo.

-Voy a estar bien. Pero no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esta de nuevo-

Sakura se encogió un poco por el tono reprobatorio- Sasori-san no dirá nada, me lo dijo y no parecía estar mintiendo...-

La razón detrás de tantos recaudos con respecto a ser reportados, estaba firmemente cimentada en el impecable reporte de antecedentes académicos que la pelirrosa se enorgullecía de poseer; pues era uno de los tantos requisitos que la llevarían mas cerca de su ingreso en la universidad en la que tanto deseaba estudiar medicina. La misma en la que su madrina impartía clases y la que era actualmente la mejor del país.

No sabía si mostrarse enternecida por su preocupación u ofendida por llamar estupidez a su demostración de afecto.

El desagrado que se apoderó de nuevo de las facciones del Uchiha la inclinó por lo segundo.

-Hmp, has lo que quieras- Dijo soltándola finalmente y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con expresión de fastidio.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona se arriesgaría a pensar que el orgulloso Uchiha estaba celoso, y por su puesto era algo que le encantaría pensar que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Pero como era Sakura Haruno y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo lidiando con esa actitud cambiante y borde, no iba a ser tan ingenua como para creer en algo tan descabellado.

Después de todo... Solo estaría dejándose llevar por algo que ella quería que pasara, cuando no estaba pasando realmente. Esa etapa ya la había superado hace tiempo.

Sin embargo...

Lo detuvo de la manga de su uniforme cuando ya se estaba yendo de nuevo hacia los vestidores, cualquier expresión de molestia disipada de su rostro.

-Ten cuidado, Sasuke kun-

El chico se limitó a asentir suavemente antes de comenzar a alejarse.

.

.

.

.

.

El grito de todos a su alrededor casi la estaba dejando sorda, pero por supuesto el evento lo ameritaba

¡Konoha School había ganado el campeonato!

Los jugadores mas sentimentales estaban llorando a mares con su casco entre las manos como era el caso de Rock Lee, el enérgico corredor sin el cual, indudablemente no habrían llegado hasta allí. Y otros simplemente se limitaban a darse palmadas de triunfo entre ellos.

El más asediado en esos momentos no era otro que el capitán. Sasuke era indudablemente otra de las razones principales de la obtención del título, si es que no era la principal. Verlo en esos momentos con ese brillo de satisfacción inundando sus ojos llenaba los suyos propios de alegría. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de apreciarlo rebosante de emoción como en esos momentos y la sola visión llenaba su pecho de algo que no hacía más que crecer.

Cuando sus miradas se conectaron a través de la multitud la sonrisa en sus labios se extendió por todo su rostro y la calidez en su pecho le produjo cosquillas. Una media sonrisa dedicada solo a ella terminó por derretirla aún mas en su lugar.

Rápidamente comenzaron los preparativos de un podio a mitad del campo. El trofeo iba a ser entregado a los campeones y subcampeones. Los actos protocolares de premiación se dieron entre vítores y exclamaciones de triunfo desde el palco y cuando finalmente los chicos subieron a recibir su reconocimiento, los gritos y aplausos no hicieron más que acentuarse.

El momento cúspide se dio cuando Sasuke levantó la copa en sus manos y las voces explotaron.

Todo eran risas y felicitaciones hasta que repentinamente una voz algo distorcionada se oyó por encima de la de los relatores.

-Si... ¡Brillante actuación muchachos! Mas meritorio sabiendo que esta vez por lo menos le ganaron a tipos de su tamaño. Un aplauso a nuestros gorilas!-

Todos empezaron a mirarse sorprendidos entre sí, confundidos por lo que se estaba escuchando por los altavoces. Sakura arrugó la frente por las palabras tan ofensivas, pero aparentemente el descargo apenas estaba comenzando, pues la extraña voz continuó hablando.

-Especialmente a nuestro gorila numero uno que merecidamente se lleva todos los aplausos-

Se escuchó el aplauso amplificado de la persona tras la voz distorsionada y el murmullo de desconcierto no hizo mas que aumentar.

-Saben... alguien muy sabio dijo una vez que no hay enemigo pequeño y esa es la razón por la estoy aquí en este momento-

La pantalla que tenía transmitido el escudo de la preparatoria se vio sustituido por unas iniciales. Las letras FR en blanco sobre un fondo negro pronto captaron la atención de todos los asistentes al partido.

Miró a sus costados preguntándose como todos, qué estaba pasando y desviando su atención a la cabina de sonido ubicada en el piso superior junto a una de las pantallas, buscó señales de disturbio. No había movimientos que denotaran algo fuera de lo normal y a juzgar por la profesora Kurenai, que salía con expresión contrariada del sitio; el responsable de ese descargo no se encontraba allí.

-Observen bien esas letras y grabenselas en la retina, porque van a ser las protagonistas de sus mas desagradables pesadillas desde este momento ¡Cada uno de ustedes, masas de músculo sin neuronas; junto a sus muñecas inflables van a sentir en carne propia lo que significa la humillación!-

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Miró a Sasuke y lo encontró arrugando el ceño hacia ningún lugar en particular. El había sido el primer mencionado indirectamente y las palabras en el megáfono además de desagradarle, estaban empezando a perturbarla. Había una animosidad aterradora en el tono que estaba empleando el dueño de la amenaza que le estaba inquietando.

-Ahora... empecemos por nuestra primera condenada-

Amplió los ojos y contuvo la respiración por el rostro que apareció en las pantallas.

Una foto de Ino, tomada desde un ángulo algo difícil, pero lo suficientemente clara para reconocerla, se dejó ver a todos. Los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar pues en la misma se podía apreciar a la rubia en una posición bastante comprometedora con Kiba Inuzuka, besándose como si no hubiera mañana y con las manos de éste en lugares poco decorosos. Miró a Ino sorprendida, pues aunque conocía de los amoríos de su amiga con el castaño; la exposición que estaba sufriendo era ridículamente despiadada.

Notó sus orejas tan rojas como su cuello y una vena palpitante en su frente amenazando con saltar en cualquier momento. Observó de nuevo la pantalla cuando la voz continuó hablando.

-Y hablando de muñecas inflables..- Se escuchó una risita a través del micrófono- A Kiba Inuzuka no le molesta compartir pero, quizás al buen Chojuro no le agrade tanto la idea, después de todo no está muy enterado de las actividades extra escolares de su linda novia-

Todas las cabezas del lugar se movieron afanosamente buscando al desafortunado novio, el pálido rostro de Ino sin despegarse de su sitio centrado en la imagen.

Tragó saliva, sin animarse tampoco a ver la expresión del peliceste en esos momentos.

\- Novio que tampoco sabe de la conveniente relación que tiene atada a la rubia a un tipo como él. Después de todo, sus padres están resultando ser un gran salvavidas económico para la decadente empresa Yamanaka. Los señores padres de la muchacha están tan desesperados por salvarse de la ruina, que poco les importa empeñar a su propia hija para salvar su orgullo y prestigio. Aunque dudo que el sacrificio sea demasiado grande para ti Ino chan... Después de todo Qué serias tú sin tu dinero? Otra rubia más de cara bonita y poco cerebro-

El aliento se le había atorado en la garganta, sin darse cuenta lo había contenido durante toda la diatriba. Esa información la había golpeado como un golpe físico en el estómago, dejándola sin aire.

Observó confundida hacia su amiga rubia y le rompió el corazón la mirada perdida en su rostro. Su pálido rostro desencajado de horror.

Acaso... ¿Acaso lo que la voz había dicho era verdad?

-¡Claro! La chica a pesar de todo no tiene ni un pelo de tonta. Se encargó siempre de rodearse de las personas mas influyentes de la preparatoria, a pesar de que su familia no cuenta con más que una floristeria que solo ha a caído en la decadencia por los caprichos costosos de su única hija. Amigas herederas de multinacionales... -

Sakura soltó un jadeo involuntario.

-Novios fácilmente manejables y con suficiente dinero para gastarlo en excentricidades-

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar recordar la tienda que Chojuro le había regalado a la rubia por su cumpleaños. Alegando que como la chica era tan dificil de complacer, mejor se evitaba complicaciones y la dejaba elegir a su completa disposición.

-¡Felicidades Yamanaka! Tienes talento para ésto!-

Quizo darse una bofetada por tratar de darle sentido a lo que estaba escuchando. Asumiendo una postura desidida miró a su rubia amiga, que aún no había movido un músculo y apretó los puños.

-Ya es suficiente shannaro! ¡Terminaré con esta estupidez!-

Se apresuró hacia las instalaciones interiores, la voz seguía despotricando contra Ino pero ya había dicho suficiente mierda para colmarla. En su caminata apresurada se encontró con el espantado rostro del profesor Iruka que claramente venía del lugar al que se dirigía.

-¡Iruka sensei! ¡Tiene que detener esto! ¡Debemos encontrar al culpable!- Dijo furiosa, dándose cuenta de que enfocaba su furia en la persona equivocada pero sin importarle demasiado.

El hombre adoptó una expresión desesperada -No está en ninguna parte, hemos buscado por todo el estadio-

Se llevó las manos al rostro ofuscada, hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

-¡Entonces debemos cortar la fuente de alimentación! Es lo único que no queda-

El hombre pareció meditar en la opción con renuencia, después de todo una interrupción así podría perjudicar severamente los aparatos de todo el lugar. Tragó saliva reticente pero decidiendo por fin que era la única vía que les quedaba si querían detener esa embarazosa situación. Asintió a la frenética pelirrosa y los condujo hacia un pequeño cuarto ubicado en la planta baja, en una de las zonas mas alejadas. Buscó en sus bolsillos por la llave y abrió la puerta.

Pronto todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro. Ambos soltaron un suspiro cargado de ansiedad.

Por Dios! Qué ha sido todo eso!? Pensó la pelirrosa, llevandose las manos al rostro y permitiéndose respirar de nuevo.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco antes de reponer el suministro de energía- Dijo el profesor Iruka con la voz contenida. Sakura asintió en su lugar a pesar de que el hombre no podía verlo.

-Yo... Voy a volver allá. Debo acompañar a Ino- Expresó mas calmada y sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta del hombre, se alejó rumbo a las canchas.

Absolutamente, no quería pensar en todo lo que la voz había dicho, sin embargo sus pensamientos irremediablemente se encontraron desviándose hacia todas las implicancias adyacentes a lo que había sido dicho.

Lo que dejaba a Ino como poco más que una oportunista interesada, lo cual ella estaba dispuetsa a rebatir sin problemas pero...

Luego estaba la parte borrascosa de la situación económica de sus padres, de la cual ella no estaba enterada pero explicaba perfectamente varias cosas que se había estado preguntando hasta el momento. Además de su relación con el peliceleste, al que a ella le constaba, la rubia no quería en lo absoluto.

Negó con la cabeza a sus pensamientos, se estaba desviando del tema principal, justamente lo que la persona misteriosa estaba buscando. Alguien en la preparatoria había decidido que odiaba a los llamados "populares" y había dedicado su tiempo a elaborar todo este show descabellado para humillar a su amiga. Y al parecer este solo era el primero de toda una serie. Algo perturbador y sinceramente atemorizante, después de todo, estaba demostrando no tener límite alguno.

Aún en las penumbras, por primera vez se alegró de que el llamativo uniforme que tenían que vestir tuviera esta caracterisitica; pudo reconocer fácilmente al grupo compuesto por sus compañeras pero se alarmó cuando no divisó a su amiga rubia.

-¡Shion! ¿Donde esta Ino?-

Le preguntó a la exuberante rubia, el rostro de preocupación que ésta le devolvió solo sirvió para asustarse aún mas.

-¡Oh Sakura! ¡Chojuro vino y se la llevó! Ella estaba tan afectada que simplemente se dejó ir ¡El venía tan enojado!-

Ese dato la alarmó lo suficiente para dejarla muda. Tragó saliva.

¿Chojuro no le haría nada Verdad?

Se quedaron quietas en su lugar, compartiendo una profunda mirada de angustia por la suerte de la rubia. Un estallido de luces las alertó de que la electricidad se había repuesto a su alrededor, aún así; el murmullo de las voces siguió escuchándose por sobre el sonido de la música, que alguien decidió encender en un esfuerzo por atenuar el tenso ambiente que había dejado ese espectáculo tan desagradable.

Los jugadores habían dejado en centro del podio, a pesar de los esfuerzos de algunos profesores de seguir con las premiaciones como si nada hubiera pasado.

De pronto el logro había dejado de saber a gloria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras salía de la zona vestuarios casi desierta, con las cosas de Ino a cuestas; casi saltó en su sitio cuando la presencia oscura de Sasuke se interpuso en su camino hacia la salida. Se llevó la aún temblorosa mano libre, que estaba utilizando para rebuscar en su bolso por las llaves de su auto; al pecho. Tan distraida como estaba todavía con todo lo que había sucedido, no lo había notado apoyado en una de las paredes esperándola.

-Te llevaré a tu casa- Le informó y sin esperar respuesta encabezó la caminata hacia el estacionamento. Suspiró derrotada, sin siquiera tener ganas de rebatir la órden, después de todo tampoco se sentía en condiciones de conducir.

Cuando se adentraron al auto, apoyó pesadamente la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y observó a Sasuke con ojos abatidos.

-Ino ella...¿ Crees que Chojuro pueda hacerle algo? Estuvo tomando tanto durante el partido y me dijeron que estaba tan enojado...-

Sus ojos se humedecieron de preocupación. Sasuke suspiró rendido y mirándola a los ojos hizo su mejor intento de tranquilizarla.

-No pondría las manos al fuego por nadie, pero sí puedo decir que por más enojado que esté; no es de los que lastimaría a una mujer para desquitar su ira. Tu amiga esta a salvo en ese sentido-

La seguridad de sus palabras le transmitió un poco de la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Avanzaron lentamente a través del ya desaturado estacionamiento, el cómodo silencio que se instaló después de sus palabras inundando el ambiente permitiéndole finalmente rendirse al cansancio.

Mientras observaba las formas de los edificios difuminarse a través del cristal de la ventana, sus ojos perdieron finalmente la batalla y se cerraron mas relajados. La presencia de Sasuke reconfortándola agradablemente.


End file.
